Hyrule School:Freshmen Year
by LZfanatic12
Summary: Zelda characters go to high school... Link has a crush on Zelda and its hard to let her know how he feels. Random stuff happen during everyone's first year in high school; so will Link finally get the girl of his dreams? Set in Modern day
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**I hope this doesn't suck too much. In summary this is Zelda characters freshmen year, Link has 2 friends Josh and Bob and Zelda has 2 friends Rose and Susan. Link is the Hero of Time but nobody knows and Zelda is the princess of Hyrule and nobody knows that either… anyways…. I owe all my thanks to Shigeru Miyamoto since he's the genius behind Zelda so thank you very much Miyamoto! Ok, on with the story.**

**August 16th, 2012: I revised this chapter only to space out lines but I will actually revise all of my chapters when I'm done with this story XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

Hyrule High; a strict, weird school, where all students have to wear uniforms. The guys have to wear black pants, a white T-shirt, and a black jacket. While the girls have to wear a short (but not to short), blue skirt, a sleeveless white shirt, and a blue vest that has two strings that you can tie in front of their chest.

It all begins at Hyrule High in room 1. The teacher wasn't in the room so everyone was scattered everywhere talking. Link, Josh, and Bob were sitting in the back corner of the room by the window.

Josh says, "Link, I can't believe you're going out with Malon when you like someone else."

"Well…" Bob interrupts, "Yeah! So, how long have you two been going out?"

Link thinks and starts counting his fingers. "Um, about 3 weeks…" he sighs, "she's the one who asked me."

"If that's so then why did you say yes?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying much attention of what she was asking so I said 'whatever'."

"Link, you're such an idiot."

"Shut up!"

"Ok, since you're dating Malon does that mean you're over Zelda?"

"No."

"Dude, you've had a crush on her since grade school."

"Oh shut up. Man, Malon's been getting on my nerves. She's always bugging me."

Later the bell finally rings and the teacher walks in. "Hello class, my name is Mrs. String and I'll be your Algebra teacher. Today we'll go over the school rules."

45 minutes later. Josh was sitting in front of Link and he turns around and whispers, "This is so lame and boring."

"Yeah, I know." Link whispers back.

"You two," the teacher points at Josh and Link, "stop talking!" Both slowly sink in their seats.

5 minutes later, the bell rings.  
"I'm so glad that's over."  
"Yeah, I thought I was going to die of boredom."  
"Man, it's the first day of school; I bet every class is going to be like this."  
"Man, I hope not."

At Link's locker, Bob asks, "So, what's your next class?"

Link opens his locker and gets his schedule, "English 1," Josh quickly grabs Link's schedule out of his hands, "Hey, what gives?"

"I'm in all of your classes except 7th hour."

Bob snatches Link's schedule out of Josh's hand. "Hey, I'm in all your classes."

Link fake smiles. "Great."

Bob looks behind Link. "Here comes trouble."

Link sighs and turns around to find Malon running towards him. She gives him a hug. "Oh Link, I missed you so much!" Everyone was looking in their direction.

Link looks around and blushes in embarrassment. "Malon, let go, everyone's watching us."

She lets go. "Sorry." she sighs, "first hour was so lonely and boring without you, how was yours?"

"Boring…"

"See, we could have been bored together. Well, I'll see you later Link, bye." She skips away.

"Our school is so weird, I mean having 10 minutes between each class, and each class is 50 minutes long. It's just… just... Blarg!"

Josh and Bob looked at each other with confused expressions then back at Link. "Um, what's with the 'blarg'?"

"I don't know!" he sighs again, "well, we got 8 minutes left, what now?"

"Let's try to find our classes." Josh suggested

"Ok." Link agreed

They walk around and Link spots a piece of paper. He walks towards it and picks it up. Josh asks, "What's that?"

Link stutters, "It's… it's a schedule… it's… gulp… its Zelda's schedule…"

Josh and Bob looked at Link, Bob says, "Look, Link's blushing!"  
"You found it, you return it."  
"…Well… where is she?"  
They look around. "There!" Josh points at Zelda who was on her knees looking for something.  
"…Ok… Here I go…"

Link slowly walks in her direction. Josh pushes him and he almost fell but he caught himself. Link looks back at Josh angrily who just stood there and smiled, so Link continued to walk towards Zelda.

He clears his throat and says nervously, "Um, excuse me, Zelda?"

"What!" she snaps

"Um, I think you dropped this."

He shows Zelda her schedule and she quickly snatches out of his hands and starts yelling, "Why did you take this, I thought I lost it!"

Link backs up. "Um, I found it over there," he points to where he found it, "honest."

"Oh… I'm sorry, it's just I haven't memorized my schedule yet and… sorry I snapped."

"It's ok." Link said

"Well, I guess I should go. I have English 1 next, bye."

"Wait!" she stops, "Why don't I come with you, take a look at my schedule and yours." He hands her his schedule.

She glances through it and gives it back, "Wow, it looks just like my schedule."

"Except for PE, of course," She giggles. "Well, I've been exploring the school so why don't I show you around a bit. I mean we have 7 minutes left, that's plenty of time to hang out."

"Hmm, ok." So, he ditches his friends and shows Zelda around the school.

Josh remarks, "… He ditched us!"

Link asks, "So, do you know where all your classes are?"

"Yeah." Zelda replied

"Oh, well I'm useless."

"No, you're good."

He blushes and smiles. "Well, on your right is the Cafeteria…" he points to it and Zelda giggles, "straight ahead is the Old Gym or I should say the library… Well, I guess there's no need to tell you where everything is since you already know."  
"Yeah… I can't believe you're taking dance class, I didn't know you could dance."  
"I don't, they just threw it in my schedule."  
"Hmm, I see, well, I didn't know you could sing."  
"Well, actually, I don't think I sing so well but I decided to take chorus anyways."  
"Hmm, what instrument do you play? I never pay attention."  
"I play first trumpet, what do you play?"  
"A flute, well, at home I play a harp and the ocarinia… well you probably never heard of it…"  
"Yes I have."  
She quickly looks at him. "What? But the only people who know about it are…"

"I also play it."

"You do?!" Zelda asked shocked

"Yeah, so you play the harp, are you good at it?"

"Well, I don't want to brag but I do play it pretty well."

"Can I hear you play it sometime?"

"Sure."

Link looks at a clock, "Wow, time sure flies by when you're having fun, it's already 9:03. Well, here's room 17. Hey, how about you and me…" Zelda stopped paying attention to him and waved to her friends who were waving back in room 17. She starts walking away. Link says, "Yeah, I guess I'll talk to you some time."

She turns around and smiles." Ok, sounds good." She turns back around to talk to her friends. Link blushes, smiles, and goes into La La Land.

He just stood there, dazed off when all of a sudden, his friends comes up to him and shoves him. Josh yells, "Hey! Why did you ditch us?!" He did not respond, instead he just thought about Zelda.

Josh pinches Link in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You weren't listening to what I said!" Josh yelled

"I heard what you said!" Link shouted back

"Then answer the question!"

Bob interrupts, "Josh, it's a girl…"

Link sighs, "sorry guys, it's just when it comes to Zelda…"

"Yeah yeah, I don't want to hear 'the Zelda talk'. Let's go, before the bell," the bell rings, "rings…"

They run in the room they were standing right in front of; the teacher looks at them, "You're late!"

All three say at the same time, "Sorry."

She sighs, "Take your seats."

They take their seats. Josh was sitting in front of Link and Zelda was sitting in front of Josh. "Ok class, my name is Mrs. Duglas and I am your English teacher. Ok… ok."

Link finally notices Zelda's location. Josh turns around, "I bet you're right, this whole day is probably going to be about rules."

Link looks at Zelda then back at Josh, "Dude, can I trade you spots?"

"Why?" Josh turns around, looks at Zelda, smiles, then turns back to Link, "Oh! Sorry dude, but class has already started."

"So?"

"So, the teacher will yell at us... again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Link mumbled  
49 minutes later.

The teacher continues her rules, still, "… and I will not allow gum! Any questions?"

"…." the class was silent

"Ok, as you may know—" The bell rings.  
Outside of class, in the hallways.

Josh yawns. "Oh goddess, that class was so boring. Ok, on to band." They walk to the band room. All three plays the trumpet. Link was the best trumpet and Zelda was the best flute along with Saria who also plays the flute. Malon plays the clarinet, although she's not so good.

All three sat in their seats and sighed heavily. Zelda walks in with Saria, talking. Link sighs again once he saw Zelda. '_Darn, why does Saria have to be with her? I want to talk with her…'_ he sighs yet again.  
10 minutes later, the bell rings.

The band dude speaks, "Hello, my name is Mr. Dace. First, let me give you guys you're assigned seats…" Blah blah blah… he gives everyone their seats, and told them their folder number and who their sharing with. "Ok, now, let's go over the rules." Everyone sighed.  
49 minutes later.

He continues, "No talking while I'm talking, got it?" Everyone says, "Ok!" The bell rings. Mr. Dace says, "Chorus is tomorrow, don't forget.  
In the hall

Josh says, "Yahoo! My favorite class is coming up, and it has no rules, lunch!"

"Don't forget, no food fights." Bob stated

"Whatever, I'm starving!" Josh whined

Link says excitedly, "Yes! We're the first ones in line!" They get their food and Link piles his tray real high.

They go to their table and sit. Josh asks, "Um, do you always eat this much?" he points to Link's food.

"Yup!" he responded

Josh and Bob say at the same time, "You're weird!" They start to eat.  
At Zelda, Rose, and Susan's table which is across from where Link is sitting.

Susan says, "Wow, look at all the food he has. Do you think he'll eat it all?"

Rose and Zelda look up at Link, Zelda says nothing and goes back to eating but Rose asks, "How can he eat so much and still stay so hot?"

Zelda chocks on her food and asks, "What did you just say?"

"How can he eat so much and still stay so hot?" Rose repeated

Zelda says nothing while Rose and Susan say at the same time, "He is so hot!"

Zelda rolls her eyes. _'How does he stay in shape when he eats so much?'_

Rose says angrily, "Oh look, here comes trouble!"

Malon skips over to Link, sits right next to him, and starts to eat. She scoots closer to him and he looks at her trying to tell her to scoot over.

Zelda whispers, "Something tells me he doesn't like her.

"Did you know that they're dating?" Susan stated

Rose and Zelda say, "What!" Everyone looks at them. "Oops."

"Well, he sure does eat fast. I like a guy with a big appetite and who can still stay hot." Rose said

At Link's table  
"Link, I was wondering if you and I could do something together after school."

"Um, can you scoot over?" Link asked Malon

She does so and asks, "So, can you?"

"Um, sorry, I, uh, have other plans… sorry."

"Oh…. Ok…"  
35 minutes later. Malon left so Link was all like thank you! Josh asks, "What are we going to do in study hall next hour?"

"Probably listen to more rules…" They all sigh.  
Minutes later, the bell rings. They walk out and head towards the library.  
In the library

Link, Josh, and Bob sat a table near the librarian's desk. A few seconds later Zelda, Rose, and Susan come in and sat with Link, Josh, and Bob. Zelda sat next to Link. Josh whispers, "I think I'm going to fall asleep this hour."

"Go for it, just make sure you don't get caught, otherwise you'll get in trouble." Bob said

"Yeah, but this day is so boring!" he yawns.

Zelda says, "Dance class shouldn't be boring, it should be fun."

Link says, "Yeah, unless you trip and fall over." Zelda giggles.  
8 or so minutes later, the bell rings.  
The librarian speaks, "Settle down! This is a library! Ok, since it's the first day of school, let's go over the school rules. First, no talking! Then…" Blah blah blah…

Link whispers to the table, "All I hear are blah's."

Zelda giggles again. The teacher/librarian walks towards Link (whose back was turned against the teacher so he didn't see her coming), rolls up a paper and hits Link on the back of his head and shouts, "No talking!"

"Ow! I wasn't talking, I was whispering." Link responded while rubbing the back of his head

"No talking or whispering!" Ms. Snapper snapped

"Ok, gesh." She walks back to her desk and goes back over the rules. Zelda giggles again. Link turns red and he lowers himself down in his seat.

"My name is Ms. Snapper, and…" Blah blah blah blah. 5 minutes left, and class will be over.

Link glances around the room and spots Malon. He quickly turns around once she saw him. _'Oh great.'_ She grabs a chair and sits by Link (she sat between Link and Zelda).

"Hi Link." Malon greeted

"Hi…" Link mumbled

Zelda looks at her then she goes back to drawing. Link saw Zelda and he sighs. "So Link, I was wondering if you could—"  
The bell rings.

Link quickly gets up. "Sorry, can't, got to go, bye." He leaves. He was glad he was away from Malon but he wanted to stay and chat with Zelda.

Josh and Bob quickly run after him. Josh asks, "Dude, why are you in such a hurry?"

"To get away from Ma— never mind." Link said  
In room 18, the dance room. (Room 18 is in the center of the school, 10 rooms surround it and there are windows in each room.)

"Wow! Man, if I would have known that the whole school can watch you, I would have never taken this class." Link stated

"Let me get the mop and bucket." Bob joked

"Oh shut up." Link said  
10 minutes later, the bell rings and everyone was sitting in a chair. There are no desks, of course, just chairs.

"My name is Mrs. Spunk and when we start to dance my husband, Mr. Spunk, will join us but today we're going to go over some rules." Everyone sighs. "First, no gum chewing, no pushing or shoving, no cussing, don't do anything immature…." Blah blah blah… 10 minutes later. "And the most important rule of them all is to have fun and dance your heart out. Any questions... Ok, well that wraps up the rules… "So, do you guys want to dance or do you want a study hall or any other suggestions? ... Hmm, I got it! Why don't we have everyone introduce themselves, starting with you!" She points to Link.

Link stands up. "Ok, well, I'm Link."

"Tell us more about yourself other than just your name." Mrs. Spunk incouraged

"Ok, I'm Link, well you already know that since I just told you…" everyone laughs, "Um, I like food, I work out, do some training… um, it's nothing bad or anything it's just…. Yeah…"

"Ok, anything else?"

"Um, nope, I'm done."

"Ok, next!" He sits down and Josh stands up. "My name is Josh and I like video games."

He sits down and Bob stands up. "I'm Bob, I also like video games and TV."

He sits down and Josh stands up again. "Oh! I like TV too."

He sits back down and all the other guys say their names and stuff, then the girls get their turn. They say their name and stuff and blah blah blah.  
10 minutes later.

"Ok, raise your hand if you have any ideas of what kind of music we could dance to?" The class was silent, trying to think. "We could… square dance, or slow dance, or we could tango?" The class nodded their heads at the idea of tangoing. "Ok, I'll set your partners up."

She gets a piece of paper; it has all the names in the class down. She gets another piece of paper looks at the names and starts pairing up.  
5 minutes before the bell rings.

"Ok, I finally got the pairs." Then she calls the pairs and blah blah blah. "Link you're paired up with… Zelda." Link's eyes widened and his heart beats fast. Twitch. Twitch.\

Zelda walks over towards Link. "Hi."  
"H-hi." Link mumbled  
"What's wrong?" Zelda asked  
"N-nothing. Um, I, um, never danced before so I don't know if I'm a good dancer or not."  
"Well, I'm a good dancer so we don't have to worry on my behalf."  
"Yeah…."

"Ok gentlemen; put your arm around your girls waist."

_'WHAT!?'_ He slowly puts his right arm around Zelda's waist and they were real close to each other (duh). Link's face was super red. They stare at each other for awhile, and then the bell rings. Link quickly backs away from Zelda and quickly runs out of the room. Josh and Bob quickly follow him.  
In hallway

Josh says, "So, do you like your partner?" he chuckled

Link quickly turns around. "Man, I almost died having my arm around her waist. I mean, I don't want to step on her feet or anything, I'd be so embarrassed… Anyways, I'll see you later Josh.  
At the new gym or the boy's gym. Link and Bob were sitting on some steps waiting for the bell to ring.  
10 minutes later, the bell rings.

The coach dude walks in, "My name is Mr. Booger," the guys start to laugh, "Are you laughing at me?!" they stop laughing. "Ok, let me go over the rules." All the guys sighed. "NO sighing!" he calms down, "that's rule 1, ahem…." He goes over the rules and blah blah blah. The bell rings and he was still going over the rules while the guys were leaving. Once they were gone Mr. Booger finally realized the bell had already rung. "Oh!"

Rewind, in the old gym or the girl's gym. 10 minutes later the bell rings. Zelda was sitting by herself on some stairs. Once she saw the teacher come out of her office she went to the other girls. "Hello, my name is Lanter, and we're going to go over the rules." They all sighed. It took all period to go over the rules then the bell rings. "Alright, last hour woo hoo!" Lanter said excitingly  
At Zelda's locker.

Zelda yawns, "PE was so boring; actually this whole has been boring."

"Yeah. Hmph!" Susan and Rose looks at Zelda angry.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked

"You are so lucky!" Rose crossed her arms

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what we mean." Susan said

"Um, no I don't." Zelda said

"In dance class!" Rose said thinking Zelda should understand

"What about dance class?"

"It's not fair that you get partner up with Link! You are so lucky!" Susan stated

Rose and Susan smiles. Zelda says, "Well… he is kind…"

"and hot!" Rose finished

"Yeah, but—" Zelda was then interuppted

"Wait! I said he's hot and you said yeah." Rose caught her

Zelda blushes. "No, that's not what I meant it's just, well, he is but, I mean…"

"Uh-huh."

"Ugh." She shuts her locker and walk towards room 5.  
In room 5.

Zelda spots Link in his seat so she sits next to him. Link looks at her and says, "Um, hi? So, why are you sitting there?"

"I'm sorry, is this spot already taken?"

she gets up and Link quickly says, "No, no, it's ok. I was just curious…  
8 minutes later the bell rings.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Valtos and we're going to discuss the stupid rules for this class. Ok first…" Blah blah blah she goes over the rules and stuff. The bus bell rings then later the second bell rings.  
At Link's locker

Josh and Bob say their goodbyes and leaves. Link decides to organize his locker.  
At Zelda's locker

Rose and Susan say their goodbyes and leaves. Zelda shuts her locker and saw that Link was still here. She walks towards him. "Hi Link."  
He drops one of his heaviest books on his foot, since he was surprised she came to talk to him. "Ow! H-hello."  
"Oh my goddesses! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Zelda said with concern  
" No, no, it's ok. So, what's up?" Link asked  
"Oh, nothing much, so what are you going to do?"  
"Um, I don't know, why?"  
"Um, just curious."  
"Well, what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know, probably go home and do some stuff… Um, where do you live?"  
"Uh, in Hyrule… that's in a house…." He shuts his locker. "Where do you live?"  
"I live in Hyrule too."  
"Cool. I guess I'll be going…"  
"Oh, ok… bye."  
"Bye."

He leaves. 'Farore I totally blew it!'  
In Hyrule Field

He gets his ocarinia out and plays 'Epona's Song'." A chestnut horse comes running towards Link. He gets on. "Let's go Epona." He rides on her until they reached the entrance of the market, which is by the castle. Link gets off and dismisses her and she runs back towards Lon Lon Ranch.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, how was it? Bad? Good? Please review and let me know. If you review I'll give you a cookie. Thanks for reading. R&R ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: The market

**Yeah this chapter probably won't be so long so sorry if it sucks…. Oh, and thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me and I get all happy and excited just by getting one so anyways on with chapter 2!**

**revised August 25****th****, 2012 fyi I didn't realize how much this chapter was a time waster...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: The market**

In the market

Link carefully walked to the alley, and looked around to make sure no one he knew was around, there wasn't. Since the close was clear, he walks deeper in the alley and there was a sheet in a corner; this is where he lives.

Link sighs. He leans against the brick wall and slowly sinks down. "… I'm bored." He drops his school papers and puts it under his sheet. He gets back up and walks back to the market. "Ok, I have 300 rupees so I guess I can…" He stops in his tracks once he spots Zelda walking towards the food stand. He looked at her for quite some time then he looked at his feet, after minutes of debating he finally decided to go talk to her, but once he looked back up she was gone. "Goddess, I'm such an idiot…"

He goes to the food stand and spends 100 rupees on food. After awhile it started to get dark and the market stands were closing. He goes back to his spot in the alley with water, bread, and some meat that he bought. He gobbles it up, burps and drinks almost all of the water. "Yawn, goodnight me." He covers up and goes to sleep.  
The next morning

Link gets up at 7:01. "Well, this is strange, I usually get up at 7:35, and I normally have a hard time getting up….That must mean today's going to be a good day."

He stands up and stretches. Once he was done he walked through the market, which was empty, and walked towards the castle. "Wow! The castle sure looks beautiful today. I wonder what it would be like to live there."  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing on castle grounds?!" yelled a guard  
"Oh crap!" He runs away from the guard  
Outside of the market, Hyrule Field  
"Phew that was a close one. I guess I'll stop by Lon Lon Ranch."  
At Lon Lon Ranch

Link walks to Epona and starts to pet her snout, "Hey Epona." he smiles as Epona was rubbing her snout against his hand as she snorts now and then.  
"Link!" Malon screamed from a distance  
"Oh boy, I knew I couldn't go here without any noise." Link mumbled  
She runs up to him and gives him a hug, "Yah, I'm so glad you're here!"  
"Malon," he breaks free from her hug, "I only came here for Epona, I'm about to go to school."  
"Ok, can I come with you?" Malon asked  
"…. Fine…" Link mumbled again.

Link helps Malon on the horse then he jumps on and tells Epona to go.  
They arrive at a secret wall. Link gets off his horse and helps Malon down. He presses a button on the wall and a path opens to Leonard (which is where the school is). Malon told Epona to go back home and so Malon and Link walk to school together.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah like I said this chapter was short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer, not as long as the first chapter though but it'll be longer and better than this one that's for sure. So, sorry again about the short chapter. ****Please review****, they mean a lot to me and I get real happy when I receive them. ^^ I'll give you your cookies someday….. lol.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Break Up

**Ok, don't kill me for not posting the chapter in like whoa it's been awhile, don't get to mad with me though this chapter is pretty long so there's another positive to all you people who like this story so anyways, I'm really sorry but here's the next chapter I hope you like it….**

**Revise: August 25th, 2012**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3: The Break Up**

In the school, at Link's locker  
Malon asks Link, "Hey, can I come with you to your first class."  
"Uh, sure, I guess…" Link responded

Later, in room 1  
Link was standing by a big bucket of water, investigating it. "What's a bucket of water doing here?" He looks at the ceiling to see if anything was leaking, then back at the bucket, confused.  
Malon came up behind Link and looks at the bucket. "Beats me."  
He turned to face her, "Malon… we need to talk…"  
"Ok, what is it?" she asked with a smile.  
"Um, privately…" Link mumbled  
"Whatever it is, you can tell me now." Malon demanded  
"Ok? Let's see, how do I put this in the nicest way possible," he paused for a moment, "I want to break up."  
"WHAT?!" Malon screamed  
Josh and Bob smiled while listening to their conversation from their desks.  
"I want to—"  
"I heard what you said, I just—" she looked at the bucket of water and walked towards it. She picks the bucket up.  
"Uh, what are you doing?" Link asked a little nervous  
She turned to face Link, lifts the bucket up, and splashes it on Link; now he was soaked. Link just stood there speechless while the class turned silent and Malon was huffing and puffing. "Jerk!" she then, stomped away. Everyone then began to laugh.

The bell rings and the teacher walks in. "Ok everyone, settle down. Ok, first we'll—" she stops walking when she saw Link standing in front of the class, wet, "Link? What in the world happened?"  
"….Never dump your girlfriend near a bucket of water…" he mumbled as water dripped on the floor.  
With that said, the class laughed again.  
"Quiet!" the teacher calms down and face Link again, "go to the office and get some dry clothes."  
"Ok…" with every step he took, he made a loud funny splashy noise.

In the office  
The lady at the main desk was working on some paperwork and stopped when she saw Link walk in all wet. "What on earth—?"  
"Don't ask…" Link cut the front lady off.  
"….Ok? Hold on." She went to the principal's office to get Link some dry clothes (the boy's uniform). "Here, go the bathroom and change." she demanded  
"Ok…" Link mumbled

He goes to the bathroom, changes his uniform, goes back to the office, and showed the lady his wet uniform, "Um, where should I put my clothes?" he asked her.  
She gets a basket out, "Just put your wet clothes in here," he does so and she puts the basket back down, "Now go back to class."  
"Ok…" he left the office, walked down the halls, and entered room 1.  
The teacher, Mrs. String, looked at him, "Good, you're back and dry."  
The class laughed while Link gave Mrs. String a fake, quick smile. He, then, walked to the back of the room and sat in his spot which was behind Josh. Once Link sat down, Josh tuned to face Link and whispered, "Nice going, you know, dumping Malon…"  
"I know; I feel so free now…. I'm finally a single man again and now I have a better chance with Zelda." Link smiled  
"Yeah, maybe you could—"  
"Boys, stop talking!" the teacher yelled  
Josh quickly turns around and said softly, "Sorry…"  
"Ok class, I have given you assigned seats," everybody moaned, "Alright, Link move up a seat, and Zelda you can sit behind Link, Josh…." Then she gives the rest of the class their seats.  
Link thinks, _'Oh great, how am I suppose to concentrate if Zelda's sitting behind me? Well, at least we won't have to sit like this all year…'  
_"Ok class, you will stay there for the rest of the year in this class." the teacher told the class  
_'Of course….' _Link thought_  
_"Ok, let's begin our first lesson."

They talk about adding and subtracting decimals, once she gave the lesson she started to hand out some worksheets. It took the class probably about 10 minutes or so to finish it. There was 10 minutes left before class is over and Mrs. String told them they could talk for the rest of the period.  
_'Ok, this is my perfect opportunity to talk to Zelda, none of her friends are around so…. get it together Link, you can do this, all you have to do is turn around….' _He turned around to find Zelda drawing hearts over and over on a piece of paper. "Hi."  
"Hi…." Zelda mumbled  
"Bored?" Link asked  
"Yeah… what about you?"  
"Well, I'm talking to you so I'm not bored," she looks at him funny, "I mean, you're so fun to talk to and….. Uh, so what are you doing after school?" _'God Link, you're such an idiot; get it together.'  
_"Oh, I don't know." Zelda shrugged  
_'Man, I wish we could have a better conversation, think Link, think!'  
_"That was a good show you put on this morning; what happened?" Zelda asked  
_'Not the conversation I wanted to talk about, especially with Zelda….' _"Um, well," he sighs, "I broke up with her; she was my girlfriend…"  
"Ha-ha. Well, now I know why she got so upset, I would have probably done the same thing if it were me."  
Link blushes. "Wait, I would never break up with you!" He covers his mouth and screams in his head, _'Oh no, please tell me I didn't' tell her that, Oh goddesses, what should I say?'  
_"What? I was just kidding."  
"Uh…. I was kidding to, Ha-ha…." he then mumbled, "well not really..."

The bell rang  
"I guess I'll see you next hour, bye." Zelda waved bye  
"Bye." Link waved back

Link and Zelda was the last ones out, well, technically, Zelda was the last one out. Link stepped out of the room and looked to his right and he dropped his books; he saw Malon on a mean, angry horse.  
"Holy crap.." Link said to himself  
Zelda looked at Link and asked, "What's wrong?" he said nothing but instead he slowly pointed towards Malon and her horse, she looks the way Link was pointing and mumbled, "Oh…"  
Malon shouts, There you are! Flora, charge!" (Flora would be the name of the horse).  
Link takes a run for it, while the horse chases him. Josh was at his locker and spots Link running away from Malon and her angry horse. "Hey Link! I think you're ex-girlfriend is still mad at you!"  
"You think!?" Link shouted back as he was still running. While running, he quickly turns to the right and into the Cafeteria. He quickly looks around for a place to hide; he decided to hide in the bathroom, but he wasn't paying attention to which bathroom he was going into.

Once he shut the bathroom door he takes a peek outside to see Malon slowly walking around the cafeteria still on her horse. "Come on out Link!" she shouted  
He quickly shuts the door and found 3 girls looking at him with confused expressions on their face. Link waves nervously at them and smiles, "Hi."  
One of the girls, Lisa, says, "What's a boy doing in here?"  
Another girl, Brittney, says, "Oh my Goddesses! It's Link!"  
Then another girl, Tiffiney, says, "Oh my Goddesses! You're right!"  
Link begins to panic and whispers, "Shhhh! Keep it down; I'm trying to hide from someone."  
"Who?" Lisa asked  
"My ex-girlfriend; she's crazy; she's trying to kill me… Look out the door." Link pointed towards the door as he stepped away from it, the girls then peeked outside. When they looked out the horse was right in front of their faces, they screamed in surprise. Link hides in a stall thinking Malon was about to come in, and she does.  
Malon asks, "Have you seen Link?"  
"Uh, I think he ran out of the school; you should go follow him."  
"I will, but first I have to use the restroom." She got off her horse while the 3 girls walk towards Link's stall to stand in front of it. Malon comes in and looks at the girls funny. "Why are you standing in front of that stall?"  
All 3 girls look at each other and say, "Uhhhhhhh….."  
Then Lisa says, "Uh, there's puke in there and we didn't want you to see it…"  
"Ew! Thanks, ugh, now I don't feel like going to the bathroom anymore, bye." She got back on her horse and rode back home.  
Link asks (from in the stall), "Is she gone?"  
"Yep, but I think I see someone else coming, so keep quiet." Brittney demanded. The girl walks in and gasps when she saw all 3 girls staring at her. "Oh! Hello, what are you guys doing just standing there?"  
"Oh, we're just gossiping." Tiffney said  
"Oh, ok." the girl said  
Link thinks, _'That voice sounds like—'_  
"So, what's up Zelda?" Lisa asked  
_'Yup, thought so...'Link thought_  
Zelda goes to the bathroom, gets done, comes out, and washes her hands. "So, what were you guys gossiping about?"  
The 3 girls look at each other and try to think of what to say. "Uh….we were talking about…." She looks at Link's stall and smiles to herself, "we were talking about Link." Brittney said  
"Link?" Zelda asked  
"Yeah; isn't he super cute?" Tiffney asked  
"Well, I guess so…" Zelda mumbled  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" In the stall Link's face was nothing but red since he was listening to the conversation very carefully.  
"Do you like him?" Lisa asked  
"What?" she slightly blushes.  
"Do you like him?"  
"Well, he's ok… he's, um, just a friend though."  
"Uh-huh." Brittney teased  
"Well, it's getting late; I should get going, bye." She leaves, and then she was out of sight.  
"Anyone else coming?" Link asked from the stall  
"Nope, you can come on out." Lisa said, He comes out and sighs.  
"I guess I'll be going; only 3 minutes till the bell rings, see ya." Link said as he was headed out  
All 3 girls say at the same time, "Bye Link!"

Link goes to his locker, gets his book, then head towards room 17. He sat in the back like always, but this time Zelda was sitting in front of Link. She turned around to face him, "Hi."  
Link blushes, "H-hello."

The bell rings and Zelda turned back around.  
Mrs. Duglas says, "Settle down! Ok, for 1st quarter we'll go to Literature instead of English, ok? Well our first story is about a boy who likes a girl but is too afraid to tell her."  
Link thinks, _'Ha that sounds like me, maybe I can learn something from this story.'  
_"One day he finally tells her how he feels; her response was that she only thought of him as just a friend…"  
_'Ok, I take that back….' _he thought in panic

The teacher continued,"A few days later, the girl told the boy that she lied; she was just so surprised that he felt the same way for her that she does of him…"  
_'Ok, better…'_  
"Then they lived happily ever after; the end. Ok, now let's read this story."  
Zelda thinks, _'Gesh, she just ruined the story! She should have stopped when she told us what it was about, instead of telling us how it ends.'_

Later, they got done reading the story and the bell rings.  
"Quiz tomorrow over the story!"

At Link's locker  
Josh and Bob walk up towards Link. "I think I'll pass that quiz." Link said  
"What makes you say that?" asked Bob.  
"Well, think about it; the story is pretty much my life."  
"Yeah, you're right; well, I'm going to go to room 12." Josh said  
"I'll come with you." Bob said  
"I'll catch up with you guys later." Link said  
"Ok." They leave.  
Link was rummaging through his locker when all of a sudden, someone tapped his shoulder. Link turned around to find Saria; a shy, girl with short green hair. "Um, hello…"  
"Oh; hello." He smiles and she blushes.  
"Um, are you in band?" Saria mumbled  
"Yeah, why?" Link asked  
"Oh, I was just asking…"  
"Oh, ok; well, see ya." He shuts his locker and leaves her standing there.

In room 12  
Link was in the doorway then stopped when he realized the chairs were arranged differently; there wasn't as many as yesterday. "That's right, it's chorus today." he said to himself  
"Yep." Zelda said sitting in the front row.  
Link smiled, "Hi." He walks to her and sits in the empty seat next to her. "What's up?"  
"Nothing much." she responded  
"So, are you a soprano or an alto?" Link asked  
"I'm a soprano, what about you?"  
"Oh, I think I'm a tender…"  
"Cool." Both went silent.  
"So…. are you a good singer?" Link asked  
"I don't know, I guess I can be…" Zelda mumbled  
"Well, I guess I should sit where I'm supposed to."  
"Don't bother; Mr. Dace will just give us assigned seats."  
"Oh yeah, good point…. So, what do you want to talk about?"  
"Well, are you a good singer?" Zelda asked  
"I don't think I am, but who knows…" Link shrugs  
"Oh yeah, we dance together. Are you a really bad dancer?" Zelda teased  
"Well, I never danced before so probably not…" Link blushed in embarrassment  
"I guess I should have brought my ice pack." she teased again  
"Ha-ha, not funny."  
"Te-he."  
"Ha, I'll try not to step on your feet."  
"Ok."

8 minutes later, the bell rings  
"Hello, my name is Mr. Dace; those of you who have band should already know that but anyways, today I was going to go over the rules but I decided not to since half of you are in band and chorus so I'll just give you the papers." He passes them out. "I will now give you your assigned seats." He gives them their assigned seats, and then he gave them their folders and blah blah blah. "Ok, let's warm up with the scale with La's. Ready. 1, 2, 3, now." They do the scale. "Ok, now one at a time, you guys will come with me to that little room," he points to a room, "and sing the scale to me, solo."  
_'Great...' _Link thought sarcastically  
Later, it was Link's turn; he sang the scale and Mr. Dace was really impressed. Then Zelda sang and he was impressed then the whole class sang one by one and it was 5 minutes before the bell rings. Everyone was done.

"Well, I've been thinking that some of you could sing solo at the dance or concert or something… I was also thinking maybe we could do some duets. So, anyways, Thursday we'll have each of you to come to the front and sing Jingle Bell Rock…"

Later, the bell rings….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, I finally posted the next chapter and it was pretty long so I hope you're happy and happy mother's day….. Anyways, you know the deal; I give you a chapter and you give me a review and if you don't that's fine I just hope you enjoyed this chapter. XD R&R**


	4. Chapter 4:Food Fight!

**Ok I'm finally back; so soooooooooo sorry about not posting in like… forever and I'm sorry this chapter won't be that long but it should entertain you, lol, anyways on with chapter 4…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**Chapter 4:****Food Fight**

In the hall

Link met up with his friends and complained, "Man, I don't even know the words to Jingle Bell Rock, and why do we have to sing solo in front of the class, I don't have a good singing voice!"  
"How can you not know the words to Jingle Bell Rock?" Josh asked, ignoring everything else he said  
"Easy, I never sang the song when I was little..." Link mumbeld  
"Cheer up Link, its lunchtime." Bob said  
"Yeah, I am quite hungry, some food should cheer me up." Link smiled

In the cafeteria

Link, Josh, and Bob got their food and sat at their usual spot; while Zelda, Rose, and Susan got their food and sat in their usual spot as well.

At Link's table  
Link didn't grab as much food as he did yesterday, considering the lunch ladies complained a little bit. Once they started to eat, Link noticed Malon was staring at him angrily and she was sitting at the table next to him. So, she stood up with a pizza in her right hand, she curled it up and threw it at Link's face. It stayed on his face for awhile, but then it slowly fell off. Once it fell to the table, he still had some leftover sauce still on his face.

Some kid saw Malon throw the pizza so he shouted, "Food Fight!"  
Once that was said food flew everywhere. Link took 1 last bite out of his sandwich before someone grabbed it and threw it at someone. "Hey! That was my sandwich!" Link shouted  
He got up, but didn't realize he was standing in front of Zelda.

Malon got up with a bowl full of pudding in her hand; she threw it at Link but Link ducked and instead in hit Zelda's face. Link turned around and his right eye twitched in anger. Before Link could react Zelda got up and smashed her mash potatoes in his face.

"What was that for?" Link asked  
"For hitting me in the face with pudding!" Zelda yelled  
"I would never throw food at you… I mean, it wasn't me," he points to himself, "it was her," he points to Malon.  
"Oh, I'm sorry…" she, then, grabbed her pudding, gave Malon an angry look, walks up to her, and smashes the pudding in Malon's face.  
Link's jaw dropped, _'Crap!'_

Malon screamed, then grabbed her grapes and put them down Zelda's shirt; she smiled once Zelda screamed. So, Zelda grabbed some nachos with cheese and smashed it on Malon's chest.

Link was so busy watching the cat fight that he didn't notice a kid with milk was slowly walking towards him. What he did notice though was when the kid dumped the milk on Link's head.

He didn't scream but he gave the kid a death glare, "You're gonna pay for that!" he grabbed a bottle of fruit punch on a table, opens it, and splashed it on him. The kid screamed, cried, and ran out of the room. "What a baby." he shook his head and then looked back at Zelda who was still having a food fight with Malon. _'The only way to stop them is to go over there and have a little chat….' _He walked towards them after Malon just dumped milk on Zelda. "Ladies…" Link interrupted

Malon looked at him then grabbed the ketchup and mustard bottles and squirts it at Link. Zelda gasps while Link just stood there.

"ENOUGH!" shouted the principal, Mr. Spinka. Everyone stopped and it was nothing but silence… "Now, I want all of you to clean this mess up, now!" he left them to clean.

Lunch was over and the bell rang but they couldn't leave until the room was spotless. Later, they finally got done and there was 3 minutes until 6th hour was over. Josh said to Link, "Sure I hate cleaning, but at least we missed study hall." Zelda walks up to Link and clears her throat which caused Link to turn to face her. "H-hello." Link stuttered  
"Um, I'm really sorry for throwing the mash potatoes at you." Zelda apologized  
"Hey, you didn't actually throw them, you were kind enough to walk up to me and splash it in my face." Link teased  
She slightly smiles, "I'm sorry…"  
"Hey, don't worry about it; I'm not dead."  
She laughed and then the bell rang, "I guess I'll see you in dance class, bye."  
"Bye." She leaves and a thought just arrived to Link, _'Oh man, I totally forgot about Dance class… Oh, crap!'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**Ok, sorry that was so short but I'll get it together soon… I might get the next one up next week or maybe even this week I'll be out of town July 6th- the 9th**… **so that means no computer I hope I didn't lose to many viewers anyways… please leave a review… R&R XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Dance Class

**Hey, guess who; well it can only be one, me! Anyways this chapter might suck so don't throw tomatoes at me or anything oh also I'm going to say this now when I should have said this in the first chapter…. Freshmen year is just going to be Link having a crush on Zelda but sophomore year it may be more than just a crush… just throwing that out their just in case you guys were hoping for some smooching… lol… ok on with ch. 5…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**Chapter ****5: Dance**** Class**

Josh asked, "So Link, are you nervous?"  
"Of course I am; I have to dance with Zelda, why wouldn't I be nervous?" he sighs

He left and headed for room 18, the dance room. Once he entered he saw Mr. and Mrs. Spunk, so that just proves that they are indeed going to dance.

10 minutes later the bell rings.  
All of the students were all seated in their seats.

"Hello everybody, this is my husband Mr. Spunk and we're going to show you how to tango, but first find your partners."  
Link stepped up to Zelda, "Hi."  
"You nervous?" Zelda asked  
"Um, a little… I mean, I don't really know how to dance and I don't want to hurt you…"  
She smiled, "You're very sweet." He blushes.

"Ok, now that you found your partner do exactly what we do." Mr. Spunk put his left arm around Mrs. Spunk's waist while his right hand tangles with Mrs. Spunk's left hand. They extended their arms to the side…  
So, everybody followed suit, but it was totally different for Link. His face was so red he couldn't possibly blush anymore; well he was holding her hand and having his arm around her slender waist, it just made him want to faint. Oh, and they were only a few inches apart so that just made him even more nervous. The song wasn't familiar but it was called Go K.K. Slider.

Mr. and Mrs. Spunk moved quickly to the right then moved quickly the other direction but when they turned the other direction his left arm was around her waist and his right hand was holding her left hand and their arms extended. They quickly walk/dance the other way; once they stopped Mr. Spunk twirled Mrs. Spunk around. They repeat the step but dancing the other way; once they stopped again he leaned her down half way from the floor. (**ok you can tell I'm real bad at description..**) Mr. Spunk pulled her back up, "Ok class, now it's your turn."

No one could do it that good, no one but one other couple; Link and Zelda took the floor and was doing the moves perfectly. After they were done they walked to some chairs and sat down while Zelda asked Link, "Wow, and I thought you said you couldn't dance?"  
"I didn't, but I guess I'm a fast learner…"  
"Ok, what are you doing after school?" Zelda asked  
"Uh…well, what are you doing?" Link asked  
"Um, I asked you first…"  
"Well, I asked you second…"  
"So!" she smiles  
"Soooooooo, I will ask again later..."

She laughs a little, "Alright."

"I guess I will try and figure out a new topic to talk about, huh?"  
"Sounds good." she agreed  
_'Man, here we are, alone in our little area and I can't think of one good topic… oh I got it!' _"So, is there someone you like?"  
"Huh?" she responded off guard  
"You know, do you have a crush on some guy?" Link asked  
"Oh," she blushes, "Well, there is this one guy that's really kind, funny, cute, strong, brave, and he's always there for me…" All of a sudden Link got real depressed thinking that guy was definitely not him or was it… Zelda looked at him still blushing, "Are you ok?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah it's nothing… so, do I know him?"  
"What? Oh no you wouldn't know him…" she trailed off  
"Oh…." was all he could manage to say  
"So, is there a girl you like?" Zelda asked  
Now it was his turn to blush, "Well, there is this one girl… I mean she's beautiful, smart, funny, kind, and… I really like her…"  
"Oh…" she mumbled  
"You ok?" he asked  
"Oh yeah, so, what's her name?"  
"Uh… you don't know her…."  
"Oh…ok…"

10 minutes before the bell rings and 5 minutes since they last talked…

Link finally breaks the silence between the 2, "So, what are you planning after school?"  
She giggles, "So, we're back to that conversation, huh?"  
"Well, I brought it up 'cause I wouldn't mind hanging out." Link said  
"Well, it depends what you have plan." Zelda smiled  
"Wherever you're going, I mean, maybe the market in Hyrule…. You want to go there?"  
"Sure." She said still smiling  
_'Aw man, she has such a cute smile…' he thought_  
"I heard that the girls in PE are having a studyhall today so they watched the guys play something; so I'll probably watch you play some game or whatever." Link's eyes widened.

The bell rings

"Bye." Zelda got up and left  
"Uh, yeah, bye." Link mumbled

Later, at Link's locker; Josh and Bob came up to Link while Josh complained, "Man, I am so tired. So, how was your conversation with Zelda?"  
"…Well, I asked her if she liked anybody…." Link stated  
"Dude, what did she say? Does she like you?" Josh asked in a rush  
Link sighs, "I don't want to talk about it…" he shut his locker, and walked to the boys gym.  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Josh  
"I don't know, I guess I'll have to talk about it in PE." Bob said  
"Maybe she said she liked someone else…"  
"Maybe… ok well I'll see you later Josh, bye."  
"See ya."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, well I know it sucked but I got the chapter up; yeah me! Anyways if I didn't say this before Bob and Link have PE together so just pointing that out and sorry I don't know when my next update may be but it might be next week it all depends how my plans go… anyways, please review they inspire me… R&R ^^**


	6. Chapter 6:Archery

**Ok, well, here's the next chapter, oh I'm sorry this chapter is so short but still; well, I don't have much to say so here's chapter 6…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6:**** Archery**

8 minutes later the bell rings; in the boy's gym.

All the guys were waiting for the teacher dude to come in. Bob asks Link, "Hey, what's up?"  
"Nothing much…"  
"Oh, that's cool.."

Mr. Booger walked in with a big box of the gym class uniforms. Link whispers to Bob, "What's with the colors?"  
"I don't know, they look a little girlish…"  
Mr. Booger shouts, "This is your school colors and your gym clothes! As you can tell the colors are lightish red and green!"  
Bob raised his hand and said, "Don't you mean pink?"  
"No! This is Lightish red; got it?!"  
"Ok?"  
Link says to Bob, "Yeah man, it's lightish red not pink, there's a big difference."  
"Oh shut up…"  
Mr. Booger says with a smile, "I like your attitude, Mr. Foster. Why don't you come up and get your uniform first."

Link sighed, got up, and walked towards Mr. Booger. "Look through the box and find your size."  
"Yes sir…" he gets his green shirt and his lightish red shorts. He held his shorts to the class, "Look guys, 'lightish red' shorts." The guys start to laugh.  
Mr. Booger shouts, "Quite!" the stop, of course, "sit down, Mr. Foster, and I want the rest of you to come up here, find your size, get your uniform, and get ready… now!"

They did as he said; then they went to the locker rooms to get changed, then they went back to the gym when they were done.

"Ok, today we are going to play Archery; the girls are having a study hall so they will watch you clowns mess up… but I have a question for you ladies…"

Bob whispered to Link, "Why did he call us ladies?"  
"Probably to make us angry and try harder or he's just a retard…"  
"Raise your hand, if you are bad at archery."  
Link said, "That's not a question."  
"Don't tell me what and what is not a question Mr. Foster!"  
"Yes sir…"

Everyone but Link raised their hand. "Good, ok put your hands down; now raise your hand if you are good at archery." Link was the only one who raised his hand, of course. Mr. Booger walked towards Link while Link slowly put his hand down. "We'll see about that, now won't we? Ok, let's go!"

Outside, where the bullets are; the girls were already waiting and were sitting on the grass. Link whispered to Bob, "Hey, this could be my perfect opportunity to impress Zelda; drat if only I wasn't wearing this stupid outfit. Man, the girls are going to laugh at us…"  
"Well, their probably going to laugh at our bad skill then at our stupid uniform…"  
"Yeah, well not me, 'cause I can hit the bulls eye every time."  
"We'll see about that."

They get their bows and arrows ready and all of that stuff… the targets were all set, there were 5 target and 10 lines, and 3 in a group. Link was happy yet depressed because he was on the edge of where the girls were sitting. All the guys, except for Link, was already shooting and always missing the target and of course, the girls couldn't help but laugh a little. Link got his bow; he grabbed an arrow, put it on the bow, positioned himself, aimed for the target (the middle) and let the arrow fly to the bulls' eye.  
Link whispered to himself, "Bulls eye…" The girls stopped giggling and were now watching Link in awe. He shoots his 2nd and 3rd one and both landed in the middle. All the girls had hearts in their eyes, except for Zelda, but she was impressed. Link hands the bow to Bob, "Your turn."

Later it was Link's turn again and all the girls start screaming in excitement, but to Link's disappointment Zelda was just smiling. Once again, Link got all the arrows on the bulls' eye and all the girls were screaming like crazy. Link looked at Zelda and smiled while she smiled back, that's when Link blushed and turned away.

10 minutes later, the girls had to leave while the guys packed the equipment away; it took them about 5 minutes to do so. Once they were done they went back to the locker rooms got dressed in their school uniforms (not PE) and went back in the gym.

"Ok, tomorrow we will go to the weight room I'm sorry guys, but the girls won't be in the gym so you can't try to impress them… like you could, haha…"

Later, the bell rings; at Link's locker

Link was, of course rummaging through his locker while Bob was yelling at him, but not too loud, and Josh walked up to them to see what was going on, "I can't believe you got all the girls attention!"  
Josh asked, "Hey, what did I miss?"  
"Link was showing off in front of the girls in PE!"  
"What?"  
"We were playing archery and the girls were watching and I got all bulls eyes."  
"No way! So, was Zelda impressed?"  
"I guess, all she did was smile…"  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, why were you so bummed after dance class?"  
"Whoops, I forgot to ask him that…"  
Link sighed, "Fine, remember when I told you that I asked Zelda if she liked anyone?" Josh and Bob nod, "Well, she said she did like someone…"  
Josh asked, "Did she say who?"  
"No, but she said that…. I didn't know him…." He slammed his locker while Josh and Bob stepped back. "Who can it be…. A guy that's always there for her… damn it, who is it?!"  
Josh said, "Well, maybe she lied, maybe she didn't want to tell you that the guy she liked was you."  
"Yeah, I mean, you're always there for Zelda, so she could have lied and meant you."  
Link blushed, "Yeah right…"  
"Hey, you got to be more confident." said Josh  
"Yeah… you're right… it could be me…" _'I wish…'_ thought Link

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, well that's chapter 6 hope you enjoyed it although it was kinda pointless but whatever… oh yeah I was thinking that whoever watches The Emperor's New Groove and the guy who plays Krunk well I was thinking you can use your imagination and pretend his voice is Mr. Boogers voice lol ok anyways please review… R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Biology

**Sorry I said I would update Monday or whatever but like my authors note said my cat died and I was super sad so I hope u can understand why I didn't… I mean I had him since wow I think I was in grade school when I first got him so he was about 15 years old or so… anyways this chapter won't be too long but the next one will and don't ask when the next one is coming out cause I don't know since I'm about to start college soon but on the positive side I don't have college on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays so yeah lol ok on with chapter 7…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7:**** Biology**

In room 5

Link, Josh, and Bob took their seats at a large table; at the moment they were the only ones in there (that includes the teacher). Later, 5 minutes before the bell rings and Zelda walked in and looks around. Link's back was facing her so he couldn't see her but Josh was sitting across from Link so he could and he leans in and whispers to Link, "Hey Link, your girlfriend is here."  
"Sigh, Josh I don't have a girlfriend anymore…"  
"Just turn around…"  
He does so and spots Zelda then quickly turns back to Josh and whispered, "Hey! She is not my girlfriend!"  
"Who's not your girlfriend?" asked Zelda  
"What?" he turned around to face Zelda, "Oh, uh, um, Malon isn't my girlfriend anymore... so there u go haha sigh…"  
"Oh…ok…" she sits next to him  
Link looks in the corner of his eyes and blushes a little.

5 minutes later, the bell rings and Mrs. Valtos says, "Oh, I almost forgot; after school, you can sign your name in the main office and win yourself a cell phone or whatever." Everyone started talking to one another, "There will be 2 winners, so if you think you are lucky enough to win out of 250 other students then be my guest…"

Josh whispers to Link and Bob, "I already have a cell phone so I don't need to sign for a new one…"  
Bob says, "Yeah, same here."  
"Well I don't, so I think I'll try my luck." Said Link

"Ok, back to Biology; I just wanted to tell you that before I forget. Ok, today we are going to dissect a frog, so get in a group of 2."

Josh and Bob already picked each so Link had to find a new partner. He felt a tap on his shoulder and someone say, "Excuse me?"  
Link turned around to find Zelda looking at him with a smile, "Oh, hi Zelda."  
"Yeah, hi… so do you want to be partners?"  
"Oh… of course, I mean, yeah…" _'God Link, don't sound too excited it's just partners it's not like she just she's in love with you… man that would be nice…'_

Mrs. Valtos walked around the room putting dead frogs on each desk for each group.

At Link and Zelda's table

When she slammed the frog on their table it made Zelda jumped not to mention how disgusting the frogs looked. So the class looks through the frog and stuff while Mrs. Valtos explains what's where, and blah blah blah… Later, after they cleaned things up the bus bell rings and less than half the kids left; while the other half of the class was waiting the class got noisier. Link and Zelda were talking and laughing about something, while Bob and Josh was watching Link flirt with Zelda.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, I know that was super short and I won't have the chapter up for awhile since I'm going to take my last vacation before college so I won't be on for awhile… anyways Mrs. Valtos was one of my teachers in high school but she wasn't a Biology teacher I just wanted her to be a teacher in my story since she was my favorite teacher so anyways sorry again its been so long and the chapter was short but I got it up so yeah… ok please leave a review…. R&R XD**


	8. Chapter 8: The date, in Link's terms

**Ok this is on my lab top and it on word 2003 so I don't know if its going to look different or not but I'm just saying =P ok anyways…I know I said I would update after I posted that author's note and now it's been weeks but I've been a little busy ok I'll be honest most of my time has been for college but on my free time I've been playing my new game I got called Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. If any of you who haven't heard of it well you should if you like Disney you should play it; it's awesome! But of you who don't like the game keep the comments to yourself I am very sensitive lol…anyways I beat the game in 2 weeks ish and I got it when it first came out and can't wait for the next one haha ok so instead of playing Kingdom Hearts 2 again I decided hey I should get my act together and write on fanfiction so here I am with the next chapter so here you go lol….**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8:**** The date, in Link's terms**

The second bell rings and Zelda says, "Bye."

"Bye," he waved goodbye while she walked away, then realized something, "wait!" he catches up to Zelda and frightened her.

"Oh my goddesses," she puts her hand over her heart, "what is it?"

"In dance class, you said you would like to hang out with me after school; do you still want to?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I totally forgot! Just let me go to my locker and we can hang out once I'm done k?"

"Ok, cool." He smiled.

At Zelda's locker

She puts her books in her locker, shuts her locker door and said, "Ok, let's go."

"Ok, wait, I need to stop by the office for that contest."

"Ok."

In the office

Link walked to the main desk and saw a box with some small paper next to it. He grabs one, writes his name on it, folds it up, and puts it in the box. Zelda was waiting by the door until Link joined her once he was done. "I hope I win that phone, I mean, I can't afford to buy one…"

"I hope you win too, 'cause every teenager needs a cell phone, and if you win, maybe you can get my number and we can text." She winks at him while Link blushed and smiled to himself.

They leave the school and are now by the entrance or exit that leads to Hyrule. They stopped when they saw a big, open field which is Hyrule.

Zelda thinks, _'I could teleport there, but that would definitely give away my secret I wonder what Link has planned….'_ "How are we going to get to the market? There's nothing for miles…"

"Where's there's a will," he whistled with his finger and looks at Zelda with a smile, "there's a way."

Zelda looked at Link confused, "Um, nothing happened…"

"Just give her a few more seconds…"

"Her?" after she said that a chestnut horse came running towards them. Normally, Link would have used the Ocarina, but since Zelda is with him he couldn't let her know his secret. He walked up to her and pets her.

"This is my horse, Epona. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah, she's very beautiful."  
"Do you ride horses?"  
"Yes, sometimes…"  
"Well, Epona is our transportation to the market."  
"Wait a minute," he looks at Zelda, "do you use your horse for just transportation or do you…"  
"O heavens no, I love Epona! She means a lot to me… I don't know what I would do without her… we've been through so much together…"he pets her again.

Zelda smiles, "You're very sweet."

He blushes, "Well, um, let me help you up…"

"Why thank you." He helps her up then gets on after her. He sat in front of Zelda so she could hold on.

"Uh, you might want to hang on; she tends to go fast."

"O-ok…" she wrapped her arms around his waist while they both blush.

"Hi-ya!' Link slightly kicked Epona's sides with his heel and Epona was on her back 2 legs which made Zelda hang on to Link even tighter while Link smiled. After that moment, Epona was on all 4 legs again and was running with a big amount of speed to the market.

At the bridge that leads to the market

Link jumped down first so he could help Zelda down, even though she didn't need any help, "Ok girl, you can go back home." He pets Epona and she was off.

"Where does she go?"

"Lon Lon Ranch."  
"Isn't that where your ex-girlfriend lives?"

"Link's ears twitch, "I prefer her as Malon, and yes that's where she lives…"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have known you wouldn't want to be reminded that she's your ex-girlfriend…"

'_No, I just didn't want you to know but too late for that…' _"Its ok, let's just have some fun."  
"Right." They both smile and walk toward the market.

In the market

Link stomach growls, but luckily it wasn't loud enough for Zelda to hear. Zelda looks at Link and asks, "Are you hungry?"

He said quickly, "No… why would you think that? My stomach didn't growl just now…"  
"Sure it didn't… well, I was just wondering, 'cause I'm kinda hungry…" she smiled.

"…Oh…well, I'm kinda hungry too. Let's eat!"  
"Haha…"  
"Yeah yeah, keep laughing…let's go," he looks around, "there," he points to a cheap food stand.

"Ok."

The prices were 2 rupees for a hot dog, 3 rupees for a hamburger, 4 rupees for a cheeseburger, 1 rupee for fries, and drinks were free. Link got his wallet out, opened it, and only found a yellow rupee **(which is $10 for this story; rupees is probably meant to be in yens but I mean it as American dollars in this story). **

Link thinks, _'Ah crap!'_

Zelda was looking at the menu, glanced at Link, then looked back at the menu with a smile and thought, _'According to the look on his face, I would say he's broke…hmm…'_ she says out loud, "I'll pay."

Link looks at her, "What?"  
"I said, I'll pay."  
"Oh no no no no no no no! I wouldn't dare do that to you, and, uh, never mind… just get what you want and I'll pay…"

"Ok, I'll have 1 cheeseburger, 2 hot dogs, and some fries." She smiled.

'Twitch twitch.' "Oh….ok…well, I'll order and pay," he loses his smile once he turned away from Zelda and faced the dude at the food stand, "Um, I'll have 1 cheeseburger, 2 hot dogs, and 2 fries…sigh…"

The dude says in a bored tone, "That'll be 10 rupees."

Link gets his wallet out that is now empty, and gives the dude his last yellow rupee. Link sighed while Zelda asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I'm fine…" They waited a couple of minutes and the guy calls out for order 52 which is Link and Zelda's meal. Link gets the food and they try to find a table to sit and eat. Zelda sits down first and Link sits across from her. He hands Zelda her food and grabbed only a pack of fries. Zelda giggled while looked at her funny, "What's so funny?"  
"Haha, you!"  
"Me?"

"Link, ha, you don't honestly think I plan to eat all of this," she points to all the food, "do you?"

"Well, I would…"

"Well of course you would, haha, here." She hands him the 2 hot dogs.

"Oh," he took the hot dogs, "thank you…"

"And," she digs in her purse and hands him a yellow rupee, "take this."

"Oh no, I can't take money from y—"she gives him the 'look'. "Uh, thank you…" she smiled.

They eat and talk about random things. Once they were done, Link took all of their trash and threw it away. His stomach began to growl a little. "Oh, shut up you stupid hungry stomach." He whispered to his stomach then looked around to make sure no one was looking at him strangely. He looked back at the table and Zelda was gone. "Where did she—"he found her, buying a hot dog. "Huh? She must have really wanted a hot dog." He walked back to the table and sat down; after awhile, Zelda joined him again with the hot dog.

She scoots the hot dog closer to Link, "here."

He looked confused, "why are you giving me your hot dog?"

"Link, I know you eat a lot," he blushes, "and I know you can eat more than 2 hot dogs and some fries, so take it and eat it."

"Gee, thanks."

She smiles again, "well, while you eat, I'll be over there." She pointed to a jewelry stand.

"Ok, I'll meet you there when I'm done." She nods and walk towards the jewelry stand. Link quickly ate his hot dog, threw his trash away, and then joined Zelda at the jewelry stand.

He found her looking at a mood ring that cost 5 rupees. He smiled and she walked away to look at purses. He bought the mood ring she was looking at. Since Link likes Zelda he, of course, knows her ring size. After he bought it, he looked for Zelda, who was still at the purses.

He walked up to her and taps her on the shoulder; she turned around and smiled, "hello Link," she tries to look behind Link, "What do you got behind your back?"

"Oh nothing, just this." He shows her the ring; it had butterflies and pink and red hearts all around it.

"You bought a mood ring?"

"Yeah, it's for you." He hands her the mood ring.

"For me?" she puts the ring on her right hand, ring finger, "it's beautiful."

"Yeah, just like you." He smiled but then realized what he said so he quickly put both hands over his mouth.

She blushes, "Did you just call me….beautiful?"

"Uh…." He blushes, "well, I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything, it's just that, um, well, I uh… ok, yeah you're beautiful but I'm just saying as a friend…yeah…"

"Oh, well, thank you. You're very sweet." Link blushes more. "So…what now?"  
"Hmm…" she looked around the market and spotted a game stand, "Oh! Let's go there!" she points to the stand, and then started to drag him in the direction of the stand. Once she was done dragging him, when they arrived at the stand, they observed how to play the game. The game was a shooting gallery where 2 or more people face each other and shoot the pop-up targets with bow and arrows. So, Link and Zelda play the game and it was a pretty close game but Link beat Zelda by 2 targets.

Zelda says, "Hey, that's no fair! You got lucky!" She whispers, "And I wanted the big stuffed animal horse…"

Link overheard her and smiled.

The dude at the stand says, "You just beat the high score sir! Pick a prize, any prize."

"Hmm, I'll take…. that one." He points to the stuffed animal horse.

"Ok, whatever you say." The dude grabbed the stuffed animal and handed it to Link. Link, however, turns to Zelda and hands the stuffed animal towards her.

She looks up at him and her face lights up. "Oh Link, thank you so much!"

Link thinks, _'Oh wow, she's giving me one of her cute smiles again! Aw man, she is so beautiful!'_ "Oh, it was nothing."

"Well… it's getting late," she said sadly, "I should probably go… Oh and thank you again for the stuffed animal and for this wonderful night," she kisses Link on the cheek and runs off, "bye!"

He just stood there with a big, goofy smile on his face and drifting off in LaLa Land.

Once she was out of sight he went in the alleyway and back to his spot. He looks around to make sure no one was looking, "Yahoo!" he does the moonwalk to his bed (his sheet) and plops down. "I just hope tomorrow is as good as today, sigh…"

Meanwhile, Zelda arrived at the castle gates and was greeted by the two guards while they opened the gate for her. "Nice horse." said the first guard.

"Excuse me?" asked Zelda

"Uh, I think he meant your stuffed animal, your majesty." said the second guard.

"Oh, well thank you."

They both bow and stand up straight while the first guard says, "Oh, I think the king is looking for you, and he sounded pretty mad too."

"Uh-oh…uh, I got to go. It was nice talking to you two, I'll see you later, bye."

The guards smirked and saluted while she ran for the castle.

In the castle

Zelda was in the hallway, trying to sneak in her but, "Zelda!"

She turned around to see her father glaring at her. "Oh…hello father…"

"Where have you been?"

"The market…"  
"Why were you there? You were supposed to be here hours ago! I was worried something happened to you! You can't—"

"I'm not a little girl anymore father! Look!" she shows him the stuffed animal.

"Sigh…Zelda, the next time you go somewhere, just remember to tell me ok?"

"Ok, but someone invited me at school. I guess he lives in the market. I'm not sure where but—"

"He? Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?"  
"No, he's a friend… his name is Link."  
"Link?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, that name sounds awfully familiar…"

"Oh, well, I don't think you've met him…"

"Anyway, don't make this a habit, ok?"

"Yes, yes, I know."

"Good, off you go then."

Zelda left and headed for her room. She entered her room, plopped on her bed, and thought, _'I think tomorrow is going to be quite interesting for some reason.'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So, I finally updated so cheers! Anyways, the next chapter should be a little more interesting lol but if I haven't said it before there will not be any Link and Zelda dating until Sophomore year I'm sorry but that's how I wrote it :( o well just plz leave a review you can say anything you want yell at me for being late or anything I just want some people to say get it together lol well I've been busy with school and now that I have my lab top back I can hopefully type more often XD yeah!**


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait; I finally know why it takes me so long to update its because everytime I'm off my parents give me a lot of chores to do, yes sadly I still live with my parents good thing i'm not over 30 or 40 haha anyways here's the next ch bout time I know lolz XD**

****

**Chapter 9: Jealousy**

It was the next day at Hyrule High and the hallways were full. The 8:00 bell rang as Link and his friends were chatting near his locker. Minutes pass and everyone started heading towards their classes. It was now 8:05 and the next bell rings.

Mrs. String stands up and announces to the class, "Ok class, today we're going to have a pop quiz to see how much you know." Everyone sighs. She passes out the quizzes and all of the students got the quiz done under 30 minutes. "Well I see it didn't take you guys long to take this quiz, so lets multiply and divide decimals."

She hands out worsksheets once she was done with the short lesson and the students had 5 minutes left to do whatever. Link turns around to face Zelda, "Hey, did you have fun yesterday?"

"Oh yes, it was a blast." she smiles

"That's good, maybe we could hang out again sometime."

"I would like that." the bell rings, "See ya Link."

Everyone was leaving and Link was one of the last one to leave the room. His friends were waiting for him by the door. "Hey guys." Link greeted them.

"Yo." They both greeted back

"We have a quiz next hour." Link said

Josh slapped his forehead, "Oh crap! I totally forgot about that!"

"Don't worry, she basically told us the whole story the other day. Maybe she'll only give us a quiz on the first few chapters, so you better start reading." Link smirked.

"I'm going to run to our class and start reading, later" Josh runs to room 17

"I guess we might as well go too." Link told Bob

"Agreed." Bob said

They go to room 17 and Link noticed that Josh was sitting in his spot. "Hey Josh, why aren't you sitting in your spot?"

"Why else? So you can sit behind your girlfriend." Josh said while still reading

"Oh...Wait, she's not my girlfriend!"  
"Whatever! Just let me read."

"Ok." Link sat in front of Josh and plopped his head on his desk.

Others began to come in 5 minutes later. Zelda sits in her spot, turns to face Link and pokes Link's head. Link quickly sits up and looks at Zelda, blinking his eyes. "Hey sleepyhead." Zelda smiled

"Oh, hey." He began to blush

They begin to talk about stuff they like to do and other things until the bell rings and Mrs. Duglas came walking in the class. Zelda turns back around as Mrs. Duglas speaks, "Ok class, clear off your desks; we're about to take that quiz."

The students clear their desk, Mrs. Duglas hands the quiz out, and they begin to take it. Some students only took 5-10 minutes others it took 20-30 minutes.

"I'm glad you're done; get your notebooks out, because we are going to take some notes!"

Everybody moans.

They take notes about the story they just got done reading. It was the longest, shortest story ever. It has 15 vocabulary words to it. They only had a few minutes left of class, so the rest of the period they could talk.

"Hey Zelda?" Link whispered

She turns around, "Yes?"

"I—" he noticed something on her right ring finger, "Oh...you're wearing the mood ring I gave you."

"Yeah, I really like it. Thanks" she smiled

"Oh, you're welcome." he blushes

The bell rings . "Bye Link."

"Bye."

Link meets up with his friends again, but this time at Bob's locker. "At least we get to play in Band today. I wonder what we'll be playing today."

"Who knows." Josh stated

In the band room

They gather their stuff up and sit in their spots. Minutes pass by and the bell rings. Mr. Dace warms up the band with a B-flat scale and a couple of other scales before they get to play any songs. Once they were done he passes out some songs for each instrument. The songs he passed was 25 or 6 to 4, Macarenia, Hey Baby, I'm Blue, and Bow Chikka Bow Wow.

Link whispers to Josh, "I never heard of a song called Bow Chikka Bow Wow, have you?"

"Nope."

Link glances at the song Bow Chikka Bow Wow and notices many notes. He thinks to himself, _'Dang, this song is super fast. This will be hard to play.'_

Mr. Dace says, " Ok, let's begin with 25 or 6 to 4."

They get the song out and began to play on Mr. Dace's go. Since this is their first time playing, they're not doing so well (practice makes perfect though). During the song they would be stopped because they played something wrong and had to play it again. They moved on to the next song Hey Baby and the same things happened. They messed up a lot and had to practice more. Once they were done it was 5 min till the bell would ring and they packed up their stuff. (Obviously putting away their instruments and folders). The bell rings as some students were still packing their stuff.

Link began to talk to his friends, "Yes! Lunch is next!"

In the cafeteria

They get in line, wait for about 4 minutes, grab their food, then they go to their table. Link got a normal size amount of food. "Yeah, I got yelled at yesterday for having too much food on my tray haha."

"I bet, now you have to be normal for a change." Josh said

"Hey, I don't eat that much..." Link mumbled

"Yes you do." Josh and Bob said at the same time

"Alright, lets agree to disagree and eat."

Later, lunch was over with and the bell rings.

In the library

Link, Josh, and Bob was sitting at their table talking about dance class. Josh says to Link, "It's no fair you get to sit out and flirt with Zelda."

Link responds, "I'm not flirting, we just talk. And I was thinking about maybe dancing some more just so I could dance with her more."

"Weirdo, well I still think its not fair."

Zelda, Rose, and Susan walk up to the table and sit down.

"Hiya ladies." Link greeted

They all greeted back. Josh whispers to Link, "Hiya ladies? Are you trying to flirt with all of them?"

"No. Now shut up." Link whispered back

The bell rings and Link passes a note to Zelda. The teacher saw him, walks over to him, and snatches the note. She opens it, and reads it. She glares at Link, "Hi? Hi? Is that all you have to say?"

Link responds, "Well, you said no talking."

She hits him on the head with a rolled up paper, and walks back to her desk. Zelda giggles.

"That lady is out to get me, I swear." Link whispered to the table

"No talking!" Ms. Snapper said annoyed.

So the rest of the period they sat their either drawing, writing, doing homework, or sneaking notes back and forth while Ms. Snapper wasn't looking. Later, the bell rings and they were all heading towards the dance room. 10 minutes pass and the bell rings for class to start.

Mrs. Spunk says, "Ok everyone, grab your partners and dance the night away. Link, Zelda you can sit out over there."

"Alright." They both say

They sat down and Link starts the conversation, "Um, so... we're done."

"Yup." Zelda responded

"Um, do you think we're really done or do you think its a test that we should dance more."

"Good question. Would you like to dance?"

"No, I mean, I would rather ask you instead of you ask me."

She giggles. "You're silly."

"Yeah, I know. Would you like to dance?"

"Alright." She smiles.

Mrs. Spunk announces, "Looky here, we have another couple who perfected this technique. Give it up for Joe and Fran. Everyone claps as Joe and Fran walked towards Link and Zelda and sat by them. Joe sat by Zelda and Fran sat by Link. "Hi there." Joe flirted with Zelda

"Hi." she said shyly

Link glared at Joe as Fran was trying to talk to Link, Link was ignoring her listening to Joe flirting with Zelda.

"So how come we never met before?" Joe asked Zelda

"Well, it's a pretty big school and—"

"Well, at least I got to meet the prettiest girl in school now." Joe interrupted and Zelda smiled

Link's eye twitched. He turned to face Fran, smiled and asked, "Do you know anything about Joe?"

"Um, all I know is that he's on the football team."

"Thanks," he turns back to Zelda, "Hey Zelda, you want to dance?"

"You have such beautiful eyes." Joe said to Zelda

"Why thank you."

_'She just ignored me!'_ "...Come on Fran," he got up and faced Fran, "lets dance."

She blushed, "Oh...ok."

The rest of the class time Link danced with Fran, while Joe was flirting with Zelda and she was going with it. The bell rings and Link stopped dancing and left Fran and went straight to his locker.

"Hey dude," Bob and Josh came walking towards Link, "What's up?" Bob asked

"Zelda ignored me...and she was talking with another guy who was flirting with her..."

"Bummer...looks like you waited to long dude." Josh stated.

"Don't remind me..." he sighed, "let's go to PE Bob..." he starts walking towards the new gym.

"Ok, see ya Josh." Bob follows Link

Today in PE the boys play archery, and the girls play volleyball. Link was good before, but today he was on fire. He shot them right in the center each time, but this time he was quick. He shot 3 arrows in under 20 seconds. The period goes by and the bell rings to dismiss the classes. Link and Bob met up with Josh at his locker. Link looks around looking for someone.

Josh asks, "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for that Joe dude..." Link said

"Uh Link, whatever you do don't turn around." Bob stated

"Huh?" With reaction he turns around and saw the unexpected

"I told you..." Bob said

****

** So, I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow. I'll probably type it out now so all i'll have to do is post it easy peasy lolz well see ya tomorrow. XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Heartbreak

**So here I am with the next chapter like I promised o and by the way I know my grammar is pretty aweful but come on this is a fanfic website not a college degree well you know what I mean lolz on with the chappie :D**

**Chapter 10: Heartbreak**

He looks behind him and sees Zelda and Joe holding each others hands while talking by her locker. He drops his jaw and says to Bob and Josh while pointing at Zelda and Joe, "When did this happen?"

Josh asks, "When did what happened?"

He continues to point at Zelda and Joe.

"Oh that? I think you're over reacting."

"Overreacting? They're holding hands! How am I overreacting? They might be dating now!"

Josh says, "Calm down. They're just talking."

"And holding hands." Bob mumbles

"Man, what am I going to do now?" Link sighs

"I don't know man, but I think he's asking her out." Josh says

"What makes you say that?" Link asks

"Well, I can hear them, but just a little tho."

"Well, if I know Zelda she'll say no." In a matter of seconds they see Zelda hugging Joe and Joe twirls her around. "I can't believe it..." he mumbles

Josh says, "I'm sorry Link."

"...We better get to Biology...Don't want to be late..." He gloomily walks to the Biology room.

"Poor Link..." Josh says

"Yeah." Bob agreed

In the Biology room. 10 minutes went by and the bell rang for class to start. Zelda sat by Link but Joe was sitting on the other side of Zelda. So now at the table it was Bob, Josh, Link, Zelda, and Joe. Joe whispered something in Zelda's ear and they both giggled. Link couldn't stand to see those two together, so he looks at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking, and she wasn't. He gathers his things and gets up.

Zelda asks, "Where are you going?"

Link points to an empty table, "Over there." he snaps

"Why?"

"Because I can, do you mind?" He stomps over to the empty table and sits down, pouting. _'Good, I __can't really see them from where I'm sitting.'_

In the middle of class, an announcement came on from Mr. Spinka, "Attention will the following students please report to the office, Link Foster and Joe Wheeler. Thank you."

The class went, "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Link and Joe stood up and walked out the door and towards the principals office.

Joe says to Link, "What's up?" Link didn't respond, "Ok? I wonder what the principal wants with us?" Link shrugs, "Are you always this quiet?

Link mumbles, "No."

"Then why are you being such a mouse?"

He said nothing for they were at the main office. Mr. Spinka comes out of his office with 2 cell phones. "These are for you two."

Joe and Link said at the same time, "Sweet." They were the iphones.

Link picked the green one while Joe was stuck with the blue. "Thank you, Mr. Spinka." Link said.

"You're welcome. Now you two better put those away I don't allow cell phones in class."

"Yeah yeah whatever. This is so cool!"

They went back to the biology room. Joe sat real close to Zelda and showed her his new phone and she smiled. Link walks by them and rolls his eyes as he sat at his new table.

Later, the bell rings. Link walked up to Josh and Bob who was now getting out of their seats. Link says to them, "Hey, look what I got." He shows them his new phone.

Josh says, "That's cool, but your phone makes my phone look like crap."

Bob says, "Yeah mine too, Well, I have to go. My parents want me by a specific time now, bye."

"Later." Josh and Link say at the same time.

"Well, I guess I should get going to bye Josh."

"Leave me too, ok see ya bro."

He goes to his locker, throws his books in there, then slams the locker door. _'Worst day so far...Hope Zelda doesn't put up with that jerk for long...' _

1 week has pass and Zelda and Joe were still dating. The last bell rang 10 minutes ago and Link was still roaming the halls depressed about Zelda and Joe dating. Out of the blue, Link heard somebody crying. Link sighs and mumbles, "I guess I'll see who it is." He follows the sound of the crying; once he saw who it was he begin to feel sad. It was Zelda, sitting on a bench crying in her hands. He slowly walks over towards her to comfort her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She looks up at him then down at her feet. She thinks _'Oh no, it's Link! I can't let him see me __like this! Guess it's too late now...' _"Nothing." she responds

"Nothing huh?" he sits next to her, "No way you can tell me nothing when I see a beautiful woman crying on a bench by herself."

She looks at him, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, even now," He whips a tear from her eye with his index finger, "you still look amazing. Now tell me, did Joe have something to do with this?"

"Sniff, yeah... Joe broke up with me..."

Link suddenly got real depressed, "Oh...you must have really liked him, huh?"

"No." she sharply said.

"No?" he responded confused

"No, I was thinking about breaking up with him..."

"So you're sad because he broke up with you first?"

"No, it's what he said to me..."

"What did he say?"

"Well, he called me a fat, ugly, dumb, crybaby, bitch who will never find love no matter how hard I try..." she starts to cry again

Link's blood began to boil. He quickly stood up and clutched his right hand into a fist. He looks down at Zelda. "Zel, please don't cry." He takes her hands, pulls her up, and holds her close. "There's no reason to cry...Joe is obviously blind and stupid. I mean, your beautiful, smart, funny, nice, and definitely not fat at all; plus you never know... there might be someone who already loves you and will continue to do love you...forever."

"Link..." she smiles and leans her head on his chest.

"And your not a loser or a crybaby either." She laughs and he does so as well. He reaches for her chin and have her facing him, "That's good, you're prettier when you smile." She starts to blush as does he.

"Thank you, Link."

Link leans forward as does she, they were only an inch apart until Link realized what he was about to do so he pulls away before their lips meet. "Um, I need to take care of something..."

"What?"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow ok? So cheer up. Bye." he runs away and thinks, _'I'm the dumbest guy on earth for doing that...but she just broke up with Joe; I didn't want to do that to her...' _He then ran for the football field.

"Thank you, Link." Zelda mumbled, _'I should probably get home; I think I'll leave a note in __Link's locker.' _

In the football field

The football players were practicing at this time and Link spots Joe; he walks up to him and says, "Hey dumbass!"

"Huh?" Joe responds, "You talking to me punk?"

"Yeah you! You use to date Zelda, didn't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Rumor has it you broke up with her."  
"Yeah, I broke up with that , ugly, stupid, blonde, bi—" he was then cut off by Link's fist. "You did not just do that." They then began to fight as the football players gather round yelling 'fight'.

Later, a teacher/the coach, came running out of the school and towards the fight. Mr. Booger separates Joe and Link who stops fighting. Mr. Booger yells, "What just happened?"

"What do you think?" Joe sarcastically said

"Yes, but why?"

"I don't know, ask him!" he points to Link, "He started it!"

"Well, you broke Zelda's heart!" Link responded

"So? Are you secretly in love with her?"  
"...No, but she's a good friend of mine."  
"Whatever, she's useless."  
"Why you—"

"Alright you two, you're coming with me to the principal's office." Mr. Booger calmly said

They follow him to the office.

In the office, Mr. Spinka stood in front of his desk. Mr. Booger pushes Link and Joe in front of him and in front of Mr. Spinka. "I found these two fighting in the field." Mr. Booger stated

Mr. Spinka looks at the two, "Is this true?"  
"Yeah, but this loser here," he gesture towards Link, "started it."

Link glared at him, "You're the loser in this predicament!"

"I have no choice but to give you two suspension." Mr. Spinka said

"What? I can't get suspended!" Joe shouted

"Sir, this was my doing...I didn't mean to..." Link mumbled

The principal sighs, "Alright, I'll cut it down to detention...and this won't go on your records."

"Thank you sir." Link said

"Now go home..." Joe quickly leaves and Link was about to leave until Mr. Spinka told him to hold on, "Link, I'm very surprised at you. I can't believe you would do something like this."

"I know... I feel so stupid for doing it too sir... it's just...well, he was dating this girl...and I've had a crush on her for a long time, so naturally I would be jealous, but that's not why I started the fight. He insulted her and it just made my blood boil to see her cry because of him."

"I see...well, if I were you I wouldn't want your feelings to cloud up your judgement."

"Yeah, well see ya Principal Spinka."  
"Bye Link, no more fights ok?"

"Alright." He leaves and thinks of all the events that happen today and went to the market.

The next day, at school

Link was talking with his friends by his locker. He opens his locker and finds a note, "What's this?" Link said outloud. He then reads the note

_'Dear Link,_

_ Thank you so much for all those things you said to me yesterday, I don't know what I was thinking. I guess hearing negative stuff coming from someone can really bring you down...but you were there to put me back on my feet, and for that I thank you. I would also like to say that I think you're pretty cute. :) By the way, I need to talk to you sometime. Thanks._

_ Zelda_

Link thought, _'Wow, did Zelda really write all this? And does she really think I'm cute? Does that mean—"_ His thoughts were interrupted by Josh and Bob snatching the note and reading it, "Hey!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo. Looks like Link is about to get a girlfriend and what's this? We need to talk sometime Hmmm?"

"Shut up!"

"Um, Link?" Link turns around to find Zelda looking shyly at him.

"Zelda. Uh, hi." Link stuttered

"You got my note?"

"Uh, yeah...what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, um, well..." she looks over towards Link's friends, "I guess I could tell you later..."  
"Huh?" he glances at his friends, "Oh! Um, why don't we go somewhere else and talk."

"Ok."

They leave Josh and Bob

"I don't see why they had to leave, Link is going to tell us what she says anyways." Josh stated

"True that, lets hang out in class."

"K."

Zelda and Link were in the dance room, by the door, no one was in there at the time.

"So Link, about yesterday..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what happened...before you left?" She muttered

_'Is she talking about the almost kiss?' _"Oh! Uh, yeah."  
"Thanks for being such a good friend." she smiles, "Maybe we'll try that some other time, hmmm?" she winks

_'Is she suggesting what I think she's suggesting?' _"Uh, that would be great."  
"Really? I was just teasing." she smiles again

_'Nope, I just walked right into a trap!' _"Haha did I say that would be great? I meant, if that's what you want. Hahaha." He nervously laughs

"Your silly, oh and Link?"

"Y-yes?"

"I really like you."

He blushes, "R-really?"

"Yeah, your a great friend and you always will be."

Link sweatdrops '_A friend eh?' "_Yeah, you know Zelda, let's just say in the future...if we ever dated... we would still be great friends..." _'What are you blabbing about you fool!'_

Zelda blushes, "Oh... did you want to...date?"

"What? Oh, uh, yes, I mean, no...We're just friends nothing more!" He blabbed out.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm glad we could talk Link. I'll see you in class. Later." she leaves

"Why do I have to be such an idiot..." Link says to himself.

** Well, I did upload this the next day, even tho its an hour before midnight and I have work in the morning but I tried my best to get this chapter in asap XD. Speaking of this chapter I added way more ZeLink then I originally did years ago when I first wrote this in fact I might add much much more and change my original idea around but you guys tell me do you want Link and Zelda to start dating soon or in sophmore year which I have done for your information lolz I'm thinking about moving it to the beginning of next year instead of near the end but I want your guys opinions :3 so please review they still make this girl happy :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Ask the Girl

** If you haven't noticed I have been updating this story more than HSL, the reason is I can't find my notebook for HSL and I feel like writing in this story. I've been writing in other stories that i'm thinking about posting but I think i'm gonna try to get them done before I ever post them. **

** Another note is I got into another car accident July 14th, 2012. My car flipped and ran in the ditch i'm lucky all I had was sore neck and back and a bruise on my elbow; nothing serious. I went to the hospital and they said everything is fine like I said I really lucked out. But anyways heres the next chapter i'll try to give you another chapter since this one will be boring and short XD**

** Chapter 11: Ask the girl**

"Hey Link, me and Bob is curious what happened. Do you have a new girlfriend?"

Link gave Josh a glare, "No Josh, we are not dating... I looked like a fool though..."

"That's ok Link, you always do." Bob stated

"You know, I'm glad I get such great support from my friends." Link sarcastically said

"Alright what did you do now?" Josh asked with a chuckle

"Ok, so if you haven't heard Joe and Zelda broke up."  
"Really? Well that's good to know." said Bob

"Yeah, well I kinda got into a fist fight with Joe 'cause he said some mean things to Zelda. Anyway, to make a long story short, I got a detention and me a Zelda had a 'moment'...I think..."

"What do you mean by 'moment'?" Josh asked

"Well, I think we kinda almost kiss...Anyways she came up to me earlier saying we should do it again sometime and I thought she meant the kiss, but apparently she was just teasing and...yeah."

"Woah, wait a minute, you almost kissed her?"

Link scratches the back of his neck, "Yeah..."

"And your not dating?"  
"No Josh. For the last time, we are not dating. Now let's get to class..."

"...Fine..." Both Josh and Bob said

The day went by and 2 weeks pass with nothing exciting going on. It was now 6th hour and dance class was moving on to a different dance.

Mrs. Spunk happily says, "Hello class, and congratulations! You all pass tango and we move on tooooooooo slow dancing!"

Link thinks to himself, _'Not a big fan of slow dancing, but if Zelda was my partner I don't think I would mind.'_

Mrs. Spunk continues, "Alright, I got the pairings set up. Zelda you're paired with Josh."

_'Wait, WHAT?' _Link thought

She continues, "Fran is with Nathan. Bob is with Allie..." She continues with the pairs, "And Link you're paired with Malon. Ok everyone find your partner."

Link thought, _'Malon...out of all the girls...why Malon?' _

Malon walks up to Link with a slight smile, "Hi."

"Hey, so you still mad?" Link asked

"Kinda, but I think I can move on, thank you very much." she stated snooty

Mrs. Spunk played 'Total Eclipse of the Heart', by Bonnie Tyler. "When it comes to slow dancing, the gentlemen will put their hands around the woman's waist and the women can either put their arms around the gentleman's neck or one on his shoulder and one on his waist. Depends if your close or not. Have fun." She sits in a seat and begins to read a magazine. Malon puts her arms around Link's neck and Link puts his arms around her waist and gulps.

Malon asks Link, "Link, I wanted to know why you wanted to date me in the first place?"

"I thought I could move on from...never mind...I guess I just wasn't paying attention what you were asking me...sorry Malon."

"Men... always seem to space out during important conversations..."

"Hey! I resent that."

"Yeah whatever."

Link looked over at Zelda and thought, _'I can't believe my secret crush is slow dancing with my best friend.'_

Malon looks up at Link, then to Zelda, then back at Link with a smile, "I guess I see why you had to break up."

He looked back at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"You keep looking at Zelda; I assume your jealous."

"What?" he glances over at Zelda, "I don't know what your talking about..."

"You don't have to play dumb with me Link, it's obvious you like her."

He slightly blushes.

Later the bell rings and everyone begins to leave the room.

"I'll see you later Link, bye." Malon then kisses Link on the cheek and skips away.

"Why does she do that?" Link mumbles to himself. He then glances to his right and saw that Zelda was looking at him. He blushes, _'Did she see Malon kiss my cheek?' _"Hey Zelda." He casually said. She quickly walked away. "What's wrong with her?"

"Ooooooo, I think she's jealous." Josh said from behind Link.

"I doubt it." Link said as the 3 left the room.

"Well, you better make up, 'cause the festival is in 2 weeks." Bob stated

"That's right, and you got to ask her out." Josh smirked

"I don't know..." Link said

"Just ask her."  
"Nah."

"Ask her."

"No."

"ASK HER!"

"FINE!" he walked toward Zelda and cleared his throat.

She turns around, "Oh, hello again."

"You mad at me?"

She smiles, "No."

"Cool, 'cause I wanted to ask you something."

She slightly blushes, "Ok."

"Alright, um, so the uh festival is in 2 weeks, right?"

She raises a brow, "Yeah?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

"...You mean like a date?" she smiles again

"Huh?" he said dumbfounded, "Uh, sure, I mean, uh, no just, um, you know, two friends hanging out." he scratches the back of his neck.

"Let's call it a date and I'll be glad to come with you."

"Really? I mean, cool. Ok."

She giggles, "Bye Link."

"Uh, bye." he smiles as she walks away. _'Sweet, I got a date with Zelda.' _

"Congratulations, Link!" Josh pats Link's back

"You guys were listening?"

"Sure was, have fun man."

"Shut up, both of you..."

The rest of the day went by and came to an end. Link was in the market, sitting at Steve's bar at the counter, drinking some milk. The owner of the place, Steve, was working behind the counter and was Link's older friend. He was in his mid 40s, was a bit overweight, and had a bold spot.

Steve asks Link, "So Link, how was school?"

"Well, at first it totally sucked, then my day went straight to heaven..." he drank some of his milk.

"Does this have something to do with that girl?"

"Oh yes, the most amazing girl in the world... There's a festival in 2 weeks, I asked her if we could hang out then, and she said yes. But that's not all, she wanted to make it a date...awwww that just made my day." Link smiles to himself.

Steve shook his head, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Link sighs, "No, but o do I wish she was..."

"Well, it's a start. I have no doubt in my mind you two will date eventually."

"Thanks Steve."

****

**So, there's the next chapter; was hoping to give you 2 chapters again but it doesn't look like you guys will be that lucky sorry . also I would like to apologize about HSL I will do my best to find that notebook...if not i'll just try and start from scratch again**

** PS: I have a new story called Shadow Fighter. Check it out I think its pretty cool so far :3 Please review and you shall receive yummy cookies XD**


	12. Chapter 12: The Festival

** So here I am with the next chapter The Festival XD i'm so tempted to add some ZeLink but I still might tease you guys with fluff =P I don't have much else to say so here's the next chapter :3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

** Chapter 12: The Festival**

Two weeks later the festivalbegan. It started on Friday and would last till Sunday. Sunday is the main day, since that is the day the parade goes on. It's Sunday now and parade is about to begin. The Hyrule High band will be, obviously, marching in it. Once they got done they walked back to their school and headed for the band room. Since they were in their band uniforms they grabbed their formal clothing, went to the bathroom, and changed. Their uniforms were green pants with lightish red line going down the side, a white shirt or tux shirt underneath the jacket which was also green, and they had a black cowboy hat and black shoes with black socks.

Link tells Josh, "Ugh! I hate these uniforms!"

"Join the club man." Josh responded

Once everyone was done changing into a formal outfit they had to go to the park and perform a concert for everyone who wants to listen to them. They played about 20 songs. Once they were done with that they were off to do whatever they want, but first they had to go back to school to drop off their instruments and music folders. Most of the students changed into clothes that were more casual Link and the rest of them changed to more casual. Once they were done they chilled at the school for a few minutes. Link asks his friends, "So, are you guys going to the festival?"

"Yeah?" Josh and Bob responded

"You guys want to hang out?"

"And get in the way of your date, no thanks." Josh remarked

"What? It's not a date..." Link slightly blushed

"If I recall she did say she wanted it to be a date, did she not Bob?" Josh looked over at Bob

"I believe she did say that Link." Bob looked at Link with a smirk

Link blushed harder, "Alright, so it's a date..."

"Well, here comes your date Link; guess we should get going." Josh gestured behind Link.

Link turned around and was faced with Zelda and her 2 friends. "Hello ladies. So Zelda, um, where do you want to go?"

"The festival would be nice." Zelda smiled

"Oh yeah," he blushes, "lets get going, shall we?"

"Ok."

They leave and as they were walking to the park Link asks Zelda, "So, you're friends aren't coming with us?"

"Nope, it's just going to be me and you; is that alright?" she asked concerned

"Oh no, I think it's a great idea. More alone time...I mean, time to hang out... Haha." She laughs along with him

They arrive at the festival and walk around a bit. There were 7 teen/adult rides and 2 kiddie rides including a haunted house. The adult rides include the Ferris Wheel, Rocko Plane, Scrambler, the Swings, Hearts, Lightning (a mini rollercoaster), and the Spinner.

"So, where would you like to go first?" Link asked

"Hmmm, do you mind if we eat; I'm kinda getting hungry." Zelda suggested

"Sounds good to me, I'll pay for both of us."

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that Link."

"Well, if this is a date...it's only right for me to pay for the ladies meal." Link said with a slight blush

Zelda smiles, "Alright, but I'll pay for both of our wristbands. No buts." she gave him a stern look

He looked at her and nervously smiled, "Ok. Let's eat."

They get there food at a stand, try to find a table to sit at, found one, sat down, and began to eat."

"Cutting back on your food Link?" Zelda teased

"Well, I didn't want my date to think of me as a pig." Link said as he took a bite of his chicken

"You do know I was kidding about this being a date, right?"

Link stopped eating, swallowed, and couldn't manage to say much, "Um, I, uh...uh..."

"Link I'm only teasing you."

"Huh?"

She giggles, "I'm sorry, that was mean of me. I'm glad we're on this date." She smiles and continues to eat her food

"Really? I mean, I love spending time with you..." he looks down at his plate, "I mean, I always have a great time when I'm with you. Gah." he ruffles his hair, "lets eat..."

Zelda blushes a little and continues to eat with a smile. Once they were done, they threw away their trash, bought their wristbands, and looked at jewelry stands and other stands to buy stuff.

"Hey, let's play some games while we're waiting for our stomachs to digest." Link suggested

"Haha, alright." Zelda agreed

They play some games for about 10 minutes and Link was playing and could win a big prize. "Pick anything you like sir." the game stand guy said

"Hmmm." Link thinks until he saw Zelda admiring a Hello Kitty stuffed animal, "I'll take the Hello Kitty doll." he points to the one Zelda was looking at. The game stand man hands him the doll as Link hands the doll to Zelda.

Zelda laughs as she shook her head a little, "You always seem to win me something Link."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm pretty cool like that." he laughs and she joins him. They walk around slowly while talking about random stuff as an hour passes by. "You ready to ride some rides?" Link asked

"Of course, what do you think we should ride first?" Zelda asked

"What about the Scrambler?"

"Sure." she smiles

They were waiting in line and were 3rd from the front. Zelda's friends come up to Zelda and Link and greeted them, "Hi Zelda."

"Oh, hi guys." Zelda greeted back

Rose and Susan noticed Link and their eyes widened, so they dragged Zelda out of line to talk to her. Susan whispers to Zelda, "I knew you two left together, but are you guys dating now?"

"What? Why would ask me that?" Zelda whispered back

Link thinks to himself, _'I hope they know that I can still hear them...' _he looks around trying to kill time while waiting for Zelda.

"You guys seem so cutesy together, did you guys kiss yet?" Rose whispered

"No! Guys I told you we would be going on a date, but that doesn't mean we're gonna start dating right off the bat." Zelda whispered a little louder than a normal whisper

"But that doesn't mean you don't want to date him." Susan retorted

"You two should totally kiss on the top of the Ferris Wheel; that would be sooooo cute." Rose tried to whisper.

Zelda sighs, "I need to get back to my date...I mean to Link, ok."

"Yeah you guys will totally kiss tonight." Rose teased

"Shut up." Zelda shook her head and walk back towards Link who was looking the other direction beat red, "Link?"

"...Yeah?"

She looked over at him and put her hand to her temple, "Oh goddesses; you heard, didn't you?"

Link looked at her, face less red, "Nahhhhhhh," he chuckles, "lets just enjoy the rest of the night and forget about everything else."

She smiles, "Sounds like a plan."

The line began to move and Zelda and Link found a cart, "After you m'lady."

"Why thank you." she gets in first and Link goes in after her and shuts the door thing and locks it up.

"Sorry Zelda, it looks like you have no choice but to be close to me on this ride." Link teased

"Oh great..." she teased with a smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder and held his arm; Link blushed and smiled

They waited for the ride to begin and it started. Zelda let out little screams and all Link could do was laugh through the whole ride. Once the ride ended and stopped, Link got out first and helped Zelda down. "Thank you."

The next ride they rode was the Rocko Plane; which was just like a Ferris Wheel only the seats are caged and spins around (going upside down). "I don't know Link, you sure you want to go on that?"

"Come on, it'll be fun." he takes her hand without thinking and drags her to the ride. They wait in line, get on a cart, and Link laughed again while Zelda was screaming. After the ride was over Zelda scolded Link, "How could you do that to me, making it spin so much; I could have gotten sick."

Link continued to laugh, "Ok, lets not ride that again." he stops laughing, "let's go on something more relaxing like..." he searches around, "ok, how about the hearts?"

She looks at the Heart ride which is like the swings but in heart shapes, She blushes a little, "Fine..."

They rode that and many of the other rides; once they rode all of them they rode a couple again and again. Hours pass by and Link and Zelda were now sitting on a bench away from everyone else, talking.

"Link, this was a great night." Zelda said as she looked at him

Link looked at her with a smile, "Yeah...it was." he looked back at his feet and thought about the time he and Zelda almost kissed after her and Joe broke up, "Hey Zelda?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you really just joking when you said you wouldn't mind trying it again?" he then looked at her

She looked back at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"The time Joe broke up with you; I was trying to cheer you up...and before I left we..." he looked back at his feet and shook his head, "never mind."

"You would have to find try and find out if I was teasing or not..." Link looked at her and she smiled. Link returned the smile and leaned in slightly closing his eyes; Zelda did the same as she inched her way closer to him.

Their lips being only an inch apart was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious voice, "What's up Link?!"

Link and Zelda quickly parted and Link turned to his left to find Malon smirking with her arms crossed, "Malon? What is it?" Link got up to face her.

"I have to give you something." she says shyly

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Link asked

She came closer and was about to kiss Link ( and Link tried to back away to avoid her but she came closer), but Zelda got up from the bench and pushed Malon away, "Stop!"

Link looked at Zelda a little shocked but put on a small smile. "What's the big deal Zelda?" Malon asked a little frustrated.

"Uh..." it was quiet for awhile as Zelda took a step back, "I'm sorry Link... I have to go...bye." she runs away

"Wait!" Link shouted as he was about to go after her until Malon stood in front of him, "Malon, get out of my way."

"I don't know why you haven't asked Zelda out yet." Malon stated

Link blushes, "What do you mean?"

Malon sighs, "Link, I wasn't going to kiss you; I wanted to see how Zelda would react. Also, you two were about to kiss, explain that, Mr."

"Don't worry about it...can't you find another guy to like?" Link asked a little annoyed

"Hmmmm, nope you're the only guy for me." she smiles

He sighs, "I was afraid you would say that..."

"Ok Link, I guess I'll leave you be now, bye."

"...Bye..." she leaves skipping away. "Again...we almost kiss..." he sighs again, "I think it's best if we stay friends for a little while longer...at least till Malon gets over me." he sighs again and leaves the festival.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Yay! More fluff lolz well I guess this is where I say please R&R and I'll give you cupcakes with icing and sprinkles! haha XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Holidays

** So, here I am with the next chapter. I'm trying to update every other week for all my stories, but since everyone has pretty much given up on Romantic Cruise I'll wait until I post on all of my stories till I get to that one again haha I just wanted to say this chapter is probably one of my longest chapters soooooo I hope some of you don't mind reading a long ass chapter lolz technically in my notebook it was 3 short chapters and I'm like well the topic is the same so why not throw it all together anyways here's ch. 13 hope you enjoy :3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

** Chapter 13: Holidays**

The next day at school; Link was looking for Zelda. He finally found her and walked up to her, "Hey Zelda."

She turns around and slightly blushes, "Link...hi... um, what's up?"

"Look, about last night—"

"Let's just forget about it, ok?" Zelda shyly said

"Right, actually that's what I was going to say; let's just forget everything. The whole Malon thing, the whole... never mind, it's forgotten...So, anyways have a great day Zelda."

"Thanks, you too." she left

After that, things went on as normal, no awkwardness between Link and Zelda, and Malon still crazy as usual. It was now a day before Halloween and the whole school was decorated with Halloween decorations.

In third hour, Mr. Dace took some kids out of the room to discuss something with them, Link was one of those people. At lunch, Zelda, Rose, and Susan would sit with Link, Josh, and Bob. Link freaked out at first, but calmed down and stayed cool.

The day went on and school was now over, Link went to the market and strolled around till he found a Halloween store. He was looking at many different costumes to see what he should wear for Halloween. While looking he saw Zelda looking at some costumes as well. He came up to her and greeted, "Hey Zelda, what are you doing here?"

She looks at him and smiles, "Oh, I'm just looking for a costume; I think I might have found one."

"That's cool, I'm still looking; there's not much to chose now considering tomorrow is Halloween."

"Yeah, I think it's pretty cool that we can wear costumes to school." Zelda stated

"Right, it's the only day we don't have to wear our school uniforms." Link said

"Well, I need to get going, sorry I couldn't chat with you any longer Link."

"That's alright, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Zelda."

"Bye." she left to the front counter, bought her costume, and left out the door.

Link looked to his left and found the perfect costume; he tried it on, it fit, and he bought it with the little money he had left.

The next day, Halloween. Link got up and went to a bathroom in the bar to change. He came out of the stall dressed as a cute ninja. He wore silk black pants, a black shirt covered with a silk black jacket (a jacket that would cross over and would need something to tie it together), and a silk black mask that would only show his eyes.

He then left for school, once he entered he saw everyone in costumes. He then noticed an angel walking through the halls, the angel known as Zelda. He waved to her from the front; she noticed him and waved back with a smile. He walked up to her and said, "Wow Zelda, you look beautiful... I mean, nice costume."

"Thanks, I like the ninja look; are you a black belt?" she teased

"Actually, I am. So, did you come down from heaven or is it natural for you to be an angel?"

She blushes, "Oh, I'm not sure..."

Link blushes too realizing what he said, "Uh, sorry I was making a joke, you know, you're an angel." he nervously laughs, "Um, so have you seen any of your friends?"

"No, but I need to go to my locker real fast, wanna come?"

"I'll meet you up in Algebra; I need to see what Josh and Bob are wearing."

She giggles, "Alright, see ya." she left and Link went to his locker.

Link rummaged through his locker and was interrupted by Josh and Bob.

"What's up, Zoro?" Josh said from behind Link

Link turned around and began to laugh at Josh, "I can't believe you came as a clown!" he continued to laugh.

"Shut up, Zoro! My mom made me wear this stupid crap; I would rather be you or even Bob here, a vampire." Josh shouted

"My parents said I could buy whatever I want, with a limit of course." Bob stated

"Yeah yeah, quit bragging..." Josh said

"I can get my own costume too." Link threw out there

"Yeah, we know Zoro." Josh said

"Ok, stop calling me Zoro; I am a ninja and there's a big difference."

"Well, I think Zoro suits you."  
"Oh yeah, well I think I'll call you Binky the clown."

"...So Zoro, have you seen Zelda?" Josh changed the subject

"Yeah, totally made a fool out of myself... but oh well." Link said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, did you guys see her friends?" Bob asked

At Zelda's locker; Zelda grabbed her algebra book, shut her locker door, and turned around to find her two friends, "Oh, hello guys? Um, did you plan to both dress like animals?" Zelda asked

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting Susan to dress up as a cow...:" Rose said looking at Susan

"And I wasn't expecting Rose to be a chicken...mooooo." Susan imitating a cow.

"Zel, it's not fair you get to attract all the guys with your pretty angel costume." Rose whined

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked

"We both know you're trying to attract your crush."

"That's kinda hard to do when I don't have one."

"You can't hide it Zelda, it's obvious you like Link." Rose stated

"Link? He's just a friend though." Zelda defended

"Whatever, we know you guys tried to kiss at the carnival, but Malon stepped in the picture." Susan interrupted

"I— uh—don't—ugh, I'm going to class, goodbye." Zelda stomped away. As Zelda was walking she thought, _'How dare they say that I like Link, I mean, just because he's sweet, cute, strong, brave, funny doesn't mean I like him...does it?'_ She then bumps into Link, "Oh, sorry Link."

"That's ok, nice to meet you again in the halls." he chuckles, "So hey, you going Trick or Treating tonight?"

"I'm not sure, why?" Zelda asked

"Well, I didn't know if you would, uh, like to go with me?"

"Um, sure; I'd love to go." she smiles

"Really?" Link asked

"Really."

"I'm glad you don't think we're too old to Trick or Treat, you know?"

"I don't think anyone is too old to Trick or Treat."

"Are you sure? I couldn't imagine a 60 year old walking up to a door and saying Trick or Treat." Zelda laughed at that statement, "You have such a cute laugh." _'Did I say that outloud?'_

She stopped laughing and slightly blushed, "What?"

"Oh, will you look at the time; I got to get going, bye." he quickly walks away

"Wait!... o well..."

Later that day school was over and the second bell rang. Link was at his locker and took his mask off, which was not attached obviously. Josh walks up to him, "Hey Link, you going trick or treating tonight?"

"Yes actually, I'm going with Zelda tonight." Link said

"What? I thought you would go with your buddies man." Bob said a little disappointed

"Maybe next year?" Link shut his locker door, "Sorry guys." he left

"Well I guess it's you and me Bob." Josh said

"Yeah, oh well." Bob said

Link came up to Zelda who just shut her locker door, "Hey Zelda, was wondering if you wanted to hang out and get some ice cream?"

"Alright, let's go." she smiles

Later, in the market, at the ice cream stand. Zelda digs in her bag and hand Link a hand bag.

"What's this for?" Link asked taking the bag

"For tonight, silly." she slightly laughs

"Oh, right." They both laugh and chat for the rest of the night until 6 that night. He puts his mask back on and they were off.

They leave and go house to house greeting people with, "Trick-or-treat!" and getting candy. Hours flew by and it was now 9:00pm. They went back to the market and spread their candy in two separate piles on the table.

"Wow! Look at all this candy!" Link cheered

"I know!" Zelda stole some of Link's candy and put it her bag, "Ha-ha."

"Hey!" he smiles and takes some of her candy.

"Oh no you didn't!"

Link and Zelda stared each other down and began to race to get the most candy. Once they had all the candy off the table, they look at each other again and burst out laughing.

"Link, this has been a great night, I'm glad I got to spend Halloween with you." Zelda smiled

Link took his mask off as he's blushing, "Should have took this off long ago, I'm hot."

She smiles, "Yeah... I mean about the mask." she blushes, "Well, it's getting late." she gets up and walks towards Link who also got up, "My dad will lose his hair if I'm not back before 10 o'clock." She leans forward and kisses his cheek. "Bye."

"Uh, bye." he nervously waved back

She was gone and Link smiled to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 months pass by. Thanksgiving was normal for Link, ate at Steve's place; Zelda would dress up at the castle as the royal family had a big dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now Christmas Day. For Link, it was another day. The market was loaded with Christmas items and in the middle of the market was a big Christmas tree, provided by the royal family.

Link went to the bar to talk to Steve, "Merry Christmas Steve."

"Merry Christmas to you too Link. So, what are you going to do today?"

"Well, I have this gift for Zelda, but I probably won't be able to give it to her till later. So, I'll probably be doing nothing...as usual." Link responded

"Link, you should spend Christmas with me and my family. I know about your parents and all, and how you're alone; spend it with us." Steve suggested

"That's alright Steve, I couldn't intrude."

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know."

"Thanks." Link looks behind him to find Zelda looking around for something. "Hey Steve, I'll talk to you later, I need to take care of something." he leaves the bar. Steve laughs when he sees where Link was headed.

Link greeted, "Hey Zelda, what are you doing here?"

She turns to face him, "Oh hey Link, just the guy I was looking for."

"You were looking for me?" Link asked

"Yeah, I have a gift for you," she gets his present out and hands it to him, "There you go."

"Woah," Link slowly took the gift, "you didn't have to get me anything."

"It's Christmas, I had to get you something."

"Well hey, I got you something to." he gives her a small box.

She smiles, "Hey, lets go over by the Christmas tree and open our gifts." They then sit on a bench next to the tree, "Ok, so I didn't get you much but I wanted to give you something. I want you to open your gift first."

He looks at her with a smile and back at the box in his lap; he opens it up to find a wallet, a watch, and something in the wallet. He opens the wallet to find 50 rupees and a picture of Zelda. Link secretly was overjoyed just to get the picture. "Wow... Zelda, you said you didn't get me much but...wow..." he looked at her, "Thank you."

She blushes, "I was worried you wouldn't like it. Sorry it wasn't better..."

"No, it's alright. I like it, I really do. Now open yours, I tell the truth when I say I really don't know what girls like." Link said shyly

"Alright." she opens it and was surprised to see what she got; she then smiles. It was a diamond heart necklace. She looks at Link, "Thank you Link."

"It was nothing, I remembered you liked the mood ring so much and thought you might like this necklace," She smiled as she took it out of the box, "here, let me help you get that on." Link took the necklace and Zelda pulled her hair up as Link put the necklace around her neck and snapped it on.

She looked down at the heart and looked at Link, "Thank you." she then gave him a hug and he hugged her back. "Well," she let go and stood up, "I should get back home, my dad might be getting up soon. Merry Christmas again Link."

He smiled, "Merry Christmas Zelda."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now December 31st, New Years Eve, 11:20 pm, in Leonard. There was a New Years Eve Party at Josh's house. The whole gang was there; Josh, Bob, Link, Zelda, Rose, and Susan was all there dancing to music. When it was 10 till midnight Josh turned the TV on to watch the ball drop. "Time to get the party hats on guys!" Josh yelled

"I don't think so..." Bob stated

"Aw, come on." Josh whined

"You're on your own on this one Josh." Link laughed

"Fine." Josh mumbled as he was wearing a party hat.

Link whispered to Zelda, "Hey Zelda, want to go on the balcony and talk a few?"

"Sure." she whispered

They excused themselves and was now on the balcony, where they could see some of Leonard and part of Hyrule as well. "Beautiful night, huh?"

"Oh most definitely."

"Only a few more minutes till a new year." Link leaned against the balcony while looking at Zelda with his arms crossed, "I think it's going to be a good year, what do you think?"

She looks at the ground then back at him with a smile, "I think it will be good as well."

"So, I see you're wearing that necklace."

She looks down at her necklace, "Yeah, I really like it."

"I'm glad..." he nervously chuckled

"Hey guys! The ball in Hyrule is about to drop!" Josh called from inside

"Well, I guess that's our cue to go back in." Zelda said

She was about to leave until Link grabbed her hand, "Wait." she stopped and looked at him, "I had to ask you something... I know we both said to drop it, but it's been on my mind..."

"Are you talking about the festival?" she mumbled.

"Well, there's that...and the time you broke up with Joe..." Link mumbled the last part but loud enough for her to hear

"Oh...what about it?"

"Ok, so the reason it's on my mind is... we both leaned... I just couldn't help but think...maybe—"

"Maybe we both wanted to kiss?" Zelda looked at him with a slight smile

"...Yeah..." In the background they could hear everyone counting down. He slightly smiled back and walked closer to her, "Maybe this time we won't get interrupted."

She smirked, "Maybe."

In the background was heard "Happy New Year!"

Both Link and Zelda leaned forward and shared a passionate kiss.

"Hey guys you mis— oh I'll leave you alone." Josh slowly went back in the house

Zelda backed away with a smile and Link returned it, but Link lost his smile when Zelda shook her head, "I'm sorry Link...maybe this wasn't a good idea..." with that she left the party.

"Wait! Zelda!" he followed her out, "Zelda, I'm sorry."

she stopped in Josh's front yard, "It's not you Link..." she then ran away

"Then what is it?" Link said to himself

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Yup, I'm a bad person I would like to apologize =P but anyways I said no dating in freshmen year but I might reconsider depends I'll do some thinking if you guys leave me a review and tell me what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14: To Date or Not to Date

**So I've been thinking really hard about whether I should make Link and Zelda date now or not. I finally came up with a decision and you will find out in this chapter or will you =P lolz Also I will start thinking my viewers from all the previous chapters thank you and I will start doing that from now on cause you guys totally deserve some credit for keeping me to write XD thanks guys :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 14: To Date or Not to Date**

Days later, school was back in session and things were awkward between Link and Zelda. At Link's locker

"So," Josh paused, "You and Zelda dating now?"

"No…" Link mumbled

"Really? But I saw you guys kissed; I thought you guys were, you know."

"You guys kissed?!" Bob was shocked

Link sighs, "Yeah, then she ran off for who knows why…. I got to talk to her."

"Look at Link, finally having courage to talk to Zelda without hesitation, good for you buddy." Josh pats Link's shoulder

Link smirks, "I have changed, haven't I?"

"Yes you have, and can I say that I see Zelda behind you from a distance?" Bob said pointing behind Link

Link looks over his shoulder then back to Bob, "I'll talk to you guys later; I need to settle this."

"Good luck man." Josh said

"Thanks." Link walks towards Zelda, "Uh, Zelda?"

Her friends stop talking and Zelda says, "Come on guys, let's go." She walks away and Link sighs.

Rose asks Link, "What happened with you two?"

"Oh uh, I don't really want to talk about it…" Link responds

"Did something happen at the New Years Eve party?" Susan asked

"You could say that; listen, I really don't wanna talk about this, I'll see you guys later." He follows Zelda, "Zelda, wait." He catches up with her and puts his right hand on her left shoulder to stop her, "We need to talk about this." He told her seriously.

She sighs and turns to face him, "Look, Link," she paused, "I really like you."

Link took his hand off her shoulder and looked at her shocked, "Really?"

She slightly smiles, "Yeah, why else do you think I kissed you?"  
"I don't know; why did you run away?" he asked

She sighs, "Because my dad is so strict…. He won't let me date anybody from this school…"

"Why not?"

"For personal reasons…"  
"So… what now?" Link asked hoping for a positive answer

"I guess….forget everything and try to get things back to normal….as friends…." Zelda said gloomily.

"I was hoping for a better answer…" he sighs, "Alright… if that's what you want."

'_I really want to be more than friends…' _Zelda thought as she sighs. "I guess…"

"Alright… I guess I'll see you around then…" Link fakes a smile

"Yeah." Zelda could feel the awkwardness as she too fakes a smile.

"See ya later." Link leaves with a sigh

Zelda sighs again, _'Why do I have to be a princess? Can't I just break the law?' _she shook her head and headed to class.

A month passes and was now February 10th, the night of the sweetheart dance.

The last bell rang and Josh and Bob join Link in the halls.

"Isn't tonight the Sweetheart Dance?" Link asked

"Yeah, do you plan to go since— you know." Josh stated out

"I have to go; Mr. Dace asked me to sing in front of everyone." Link moans

"Really? Well good luck with that man, didn't know you could sing in front of anyone."

"Well gee, thanks Josh. I should look for something to wear." Link said

"You don't have anything to wear?" Bob asked

"Hey, a lot has been on my mind… I really wanted to ask Zelda to the dance, but considering it's been a little weird between us looks like that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Good thinking, hope this somehow turns around." Josh said

"Yeah, well I'll see you guys later, bye." Link waved as he walked away

In the market, at Steve's bar

"Hey Steve, can I ask you for a favor?" Link asks the bartender.

"Sure Link, how can I help you?" Steve responds.

"Well, we're having the sweetheart dance tonight and I don't have anything to wear…"

"Oh, well wait here and I'll go get you something." Steve leaves the bar to go to his house which is next door.

'_Does he realize he left his bar unattended or am I suppose to be in charge?' _he looks around to find 2 people drinking and talking at one table. At another table was one guy drinking; other than that no one was coming to the counter as Link sat there. _'Guess I don't have to worry about anything.' _

Minutes pass by and Steve came back with a tuxedo covered in wrapping. "This was mine when I was in high school, I was of course thinner than I am now," he chuckles as he pats his round belly. "I thought you could have a better use for it then in my closet."

"Wow," Link takes the tux, "Thanks Steve." It was just a normal black tuxedo with a white formal shirt and a green tie.

"Go in my house and try it on." Steve gestures behind the counter and there was a door that led to his house.

"Ok." Link goes into Steve's house, tries it on, and comes back in the bar which was still dead. "Looks like it fits."

"It suits you very well Link; the ladies will go crazy for you." Steve teased

"Thanks, I'll make sure to return it to you by the end of the night." Link said as he fixed his tie.

"Oh please Link, just keep it; it's no use to me." Steve laughs.

Link laughs too, "Guess it makes sense. Do you mind if I keep it at your place anyways?"

"Sure, now you go have fun ok?"

"I'll probably just sing then leave…" Link mumbled but loud enough for Steve to hear.

"What about that girl you like? Aren't you going to ask her to dance?" Steve asked

"I might, but no promises she'll say yes…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Link."

"If only you knew Steve…." Link mumbled

3 hours pass and Link was still in the market.

"Oh crap the dance started at 7:00 and its 7:05! I better hurry!" Link rushed to the school; once he walked in the New Gym there was hardly anybody there. "Wow…this looks boring…." Everything was in red, white, and pink decorations. Heart balloons were floating above each table as well as around a disco ball in the center of the gym. Tables were set up all around the gym and Link goes to the table that was closest to the doors. He gets his cell phone out and calls Josh, "Hey Josh, where are you?"

"I'm at home getting ready for the dance, why?"

"I'm at the dance and no body is here; it's pretty boring."

"You shouldn't be surprised; it's always boring at the beginning of any dance."

"Yeah yeah, well hurry up."

"I would if I wasn't on the phone…" Josh teased

"Yeah, bye."

"See ya at the dance."

He hangs up and plays with his phone. Time flew as Josh and Bob, as well as other students, came walking through the doors.

"Where's Link?" Josh asked Bob and Link heard him from where he was sitting as he turn to face them.

"Hey guys, over here." Link stands up.

"Wow Link, you look way different." Josh said a little surprised

"Since I have to go on stage I should look my best, you know." Link stated

"Oh we never did find out what song you're singing." Bob asked

"You'll find out later."

Around 20 minutes later the dance has officially started. Zelda enters through the door in a long sleeveless pink dress with some sparkles on the bottom part of her dress.

"Wow…." Link mumbles as he notices her.

Josh elbows Link and gestures for him to go talk to her; he nods and walks towards her.

"Hey Zelda." Link greeted

Zelda turns to face him, "Oh, hi Link. Wow, you look pretty good."

He looks down then back at her with a smile, "Thanks, you look beautiful."

She blushes, "Thanks."

"Oh! Did you hear? I'm supposed to sing on stage later tonight."

"Really? I thought you said you couldn't sing?" she smirks

"Apparently Mr. Dace thinks differently." He chuckles.

Rose and Susan come up to Link and Zelda, "Hey guys."

"Hi. Oh nice dress guys." Zelda said admiring their dresses

"Not as nice as yours, and look at you Link." Rose said looking at Link, "You look totally hot."

Link blushes and looks over at Josh and Bob and gestures for them to come over. They do so and all 6 chatted for awhile and eventually went to the dance floor.

It was now 8:30 p.m. and Mr. Dace was on the stage and speaks through the microphone, "Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention?" the music dies down as he got the students attention. "I have selected some students from Choir to sing for us tonight. Will those students please come here on stage?"

"Good luck Link." Bob patted his shoulder

"Yeah, make us laugh." Josh said laughing

"Laugh now…" Link walks towards the stage and stands in the back to wait for his name to be called.

"First student to sing will be Frances Kitter singing 'I enjoy being a girl'." She sings the song and exits the stage as Mr. Dace came back on, "Ok, next is Ericka Gooey singing 'Oh what a beautiful morning'." She sings her song and once done she too exits the stage, "Next is Nathan Shoe singing 'Life House'." He sings and does the same exits when he was done, "Next is Link Foster sings 'I won't give up'."

Link walks up to the microphone and gulps, "Ok, so I hope I don't suck too much guys… I wanted to dedicate this song, but I think it's obvious." He glances at Zelda and looks at his feet once the music began he looked backed up and would mainly sing looking at Zelda.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up, on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

'_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am!_

_And I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up _

_Still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up_

All the girls scream as Link smiles and blushes. "Wow thanks." He jumps off the stage and walks to his friends.

"Wow Link that was amazing." Rose and Susan screeched.

"Thanks." Link shyly says

A slow song begins to play as couples got on the dance floor and some students leave the dance floor to chat with friends. Link looks at Zelda and holds his hand for her to take, "Care to dance Zelda?"

Zelda blushes, "Sure."

They go to the center of the dance floor; Link places his hands around Zelda's waist as she wraps her arms around his next and they begin to slow dance.  
"So," Link broke the silence, "you having a good time?"

"Link? Were you singing to me?" Zelda changed the subject.

Link blushes, "Oh come now Zelda," she raises an eyebrow, "Yeah…. You kinda already know that I really like you, but we established you can't because—" he was then cut off by Zelda's lips pressing against his. He catches his composure and kisses back. After kissing for long moments they parted and Zelda smiles at him.

"Surprised?" she asked

"Uh, only a lot…" he managed to say

She giggles, "One of these days, I'll tell you everything, but for now…. I want to be with you."

Link grins, "Really? That's…great! So, uh, does that mean we're…dating?"

"Depends," Link raises an eyebrow as she paused, "Is there something you want to ask me?" she winks at him and he blushes

"Um, well, will you go out with me?"

She kisses him again and answers, "Yes."

He smiles, "I don't think I'll get tired of that."

They both laugh and enjoyed the rest of the night at the dance.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** So, turns out I changed the whole story just so I can have them together :D I'm sad to say that I wish I made this chapter longer but I think its good enough what do you think haha. But anyways I would like to say that there are only 2 more chapters left and it will be the end haha but anyways as I always say cookies for all who review many thanks guys :D**


End file.
